Die Wiederkehr des Palladions
by inthehood
Summary: Jack Schmidt mag ein "Sterblicher" sein, doch in Kanada dem Land in dem die Götter Griechenlands keine Macht haben, sorgt er zusammen mit anderen dafür, dass die Laistrygonen und andere Ungeheuer ihre Finger von den Menschen lassen und der Friede gewahrt bleibt. Woher soll er wissen das der Junge den er rettet ein Halbgott ist, und sie beide bald ein gewagtes Spiel spielen...
1. I Ein ungewöhnlicher Tag

Der Autor merkt an, das er keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren und dem Universum der Percy Jackson Buchreihe besitzt und keinerlei rechtliche Ansprüche auf die Folgende Geschichte erheben wird. Dies ist als Fanfiction gedacht und ist somit öffentlich zugänglich. Desweiteren übernehme ich keinerlei Haftung für Traumata oder sonstige psychische Schäden die bei Kindern und Jugendlichen durch die Lektüre meiner Fanfiction entstehen, da ich noch nichts geschrieben habe was ein Rating auf M erfordert habe ich das auch noch nicht getan. Ich hoffe aber das alle Leser viel Spaß mit meiner Story haben werden.

Diese Fanfiction ist nach der Percy Jackson Buchreihe angesetzt, jedoch vor den Nachfolgebüchern der Heroes of Olympus Reihe, die glaube ich noch gar nicht auf Deutsch zu kaufen ist. Ich habe mir einmal die Freiheit genommen ein wenig von der Plotreihe des eigentlichen Autors abzuschweifen, das ist meine erste Fanfiction, ja mein erstes öffentlich lesbares Werk. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn man mir in den Reviews ein kritisches Feedback gibt, besonders was meinen Schreibstil angehnt.  
Ich möchte es ausgehalten haben das zu lesen was ich verbrochen haben und vielleicht sogar ein Review geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte Leute.

**Prolog:**

Götter steht mir bei! flehte Percy Jackson als er mit rasendem Puls durch das Unterholz brach, die Wunden, welche die Krallen dieses seltsamen Monstrums auf seinem Brustkorb hinterlassen hatten bluteten stark, ihm stand der Kalte schweiß im gesicht und schwarze Flecken tanzten durch sein Sichtfeld.

"Scheiße verdammte Scheiße." rief er mit brechender Stimme aus, als er die schnellen und knackenden Schritte hörte. Eine Böschung, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. "Lauf nicht weiter mein Junge - lass eine alte Frau doch nicht allein im Wald zurück." erklang die Stimme eines Alten Weibes hinter ihm. Eine Macht schwang in diesem Stimme mit und er fühlte sich einen Moment lang versucht sich umzudrehen. Nein, er durfte sich nicht umdrehen - er würde nicht sterben! Er hatte Anabeth versprochen zurückzukommen, seine Adern pochten, er griff nach dem Ast eines der an der Böschung stehenden Sträucher und zog sich hoch.

Sein Körper wurde von unglaublichen Schmerzen durchzogen, das alles durfte nicht geschehen, warum konnte dieses Wesen ihn überhaupt verletzen, er hatte im Styx gebadet und bis auf die eine Stelle seines Körpers war er vollkommen unverletzbar! Er verfluchte Chiron - warum hatte dieser Zentaur darauf bestanden das er mitgehen sollte. Die gesamte Prophezeihung hatte nirgends von einem Sohn des Poseidon gesprochen - hatte er immer noch nicht genug für die Götter getan. Vater - hilf mir, das kann nicht sein.

Er torkelte auf die Unwegsame Schotterpiste inmitten Kanadas. Seine Schritte wurden kleiner und er stürzte zusammen. Sein Gehirn raste, Bilder schwirrten vor seinen Augen. Die Prophezeihung, der Auftrag das Palladion wieder zu holen. Das Artefakt das einst Trojas Mauern aufrecht erhielt, das sogar so mächtig war das nicht einmal der große Zeus diese Stadt hatte in Schutt und Asche zu legen! Diese seltsamen Angriffe auf die Jägerinnen der Artemis an den großen Seen - das alles machte keinen Sinn. Kronos war besiegt, welche neuen Übel warteten denn noch auf sie?

Dabei waren sie so erfolgreich gewesen, sie hatten es Tatsächlich gefunden, er Clarisse de Rue und die anderen Söhne und Töchter des Ares. Und dann war dieses Monster gekommen und hatte sie alle dahingeschlachtet, egal wie oft Riptide eigentlich tödliche Streiche hätte ausführen müssen, es war durch das gebückte Alte Weib hindurchgegangen wie durch eine Sterbliche Frau. Statt wie ein Held zu kämpfen war er weggelaufen, dachte er als er die Straße überquert hatte, auf allen vieren kriechend, nein, wenn schon sterben dann wie es einem Halbgott würdig war dachte er und drehte sich um. Die Vage Hoffnung zu überleben hatte sich als trügerisch gezeigt, nun wenigstens wusste er was ihn nach dem Tod erwartete, was aber nicht bedeutete das er die Richter nicht fürchtete.

Er blickte direkt in die Goldenen Augen des alten Weibes. Ihr blutbeschmierter Mund, die große Hakennase und die langen, Rasiermesserscharfen Fingernägel verrieten das sie keine einfache alte Großmutter war. Percy zog Riptide aus der Tasche und schnippte die Kappe von dem Tintenroller. Er hielt das glühende Bronzeschwert in der Hand, da hörte er auf einmal ein lautes Hupen, er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah wie ein schwarzer Pickup auf ihn zugebraust kam. Der Fahrer war ein junger Mann, dessen Gesicht keinesfalls von Angst verzerrt war als er auf die Bremse trat. Jetzt bringe ich also noch einen Menschen ins Grab, dachte Percy traurig, dann sah er einen Moment in den Himmer als der Wagen ihn traf. Dann umfing ihn eine schwarze Dunkelheit ohne jegliche Formen.

** und die Waldfrau**

Nun, wie fange ich an eine Geschichte zu erzählen die zur größten meine Lebens werden sollte. Na ja, vielleicht stelle ich mich erst einmal vor. Ich bin Jack Schmidt - ja der Nachname kommt aus Deutschland, er ist mein Deckname, der beste Schutz den eine Familie haben kann deren Name auf der Schwarzen Liste von Lord Hades steht. Meine Familie stammt aber nicht aus Deutschland, sondern aus Schottland und sie ist keine ganz gewöhnliche gewesen wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Wir waren Könige, und wir haben die Welt schon immer gesehen wie sie war, nicht wie die Götter - die griechischen - wollten das wir sterblichen sie sehen. Was damals vorgefallen ist weiß ich nicht, ich weiß nur das mein Vater mir am Tag vor seinem Tod sagte "Jack - egal was du einmal tun wirst, tritt nicht in meine Fußstapfen. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie alle Pendragons vor dir."

Aber natürlich habe ich das getan - ich habe getan wofür ich ausgebildet worden bin. Ich und meine Leute wachen über Kanada, halten die Schäden, die die Geister des Landes und die Monster die hier herumstreichen anrichten so gering wie möglich. Wir müssen es tun, denn die berühmten Helden der Antike gibt es nicht mehr.

Schmidt Industries, vielleicht hat der ein oder andere schon einmal etwas davon gehört, ist eine Investmentfirma - eine ziemlich gute um genau zu sein. Wir haben unsere Finger in fast allen Legalen Industrien drin und ich bin der Alleinerbe, das letzte Mitglied unserer Familie. Ich bin ein reicher junger Mann, auch wenn es arrogant klingt ist es doch die Wahrheit.

Dennoch geht der größte Teil der 4 bis 500 Millionen Dollar Umsatz der Firma nicht an mich, sondern an die "Schmidt Stiftung zur Förderung der Wissenschaften". Aus diesem Fond werden Stipendien bezahlt und Labore errichtet, für das Allgemeinwohl versteht sich. Viel wichtiger aber ist der geheime Zweck dieser Einrichtung, der Schutz der Menschen Kanadas vor Monster wie den Laistrygonen, welche ihre angestammte Heimat hier haben. Auch die alten Indianischen Naturgeister müssen von irgendwem in Grenzen gehalten werden, sie sind gar nicht davon begeistert wenn Straßen durch die Wälder gebaut werden oder man Jahrhunderte alte Bäume fällt.

Viele Leute, Psychologen, Higschool und College Lehrer stehen auf der Gehaltsliste der Stiftung, sie suchen vor allem nach zu fördernden "Hochbegabten" - nach Menschen die durch den Nebel sehen können, die wissen wann der Penner unter der Brücke ein junger Zyklop ist - oder die nette Mathelehrerin mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt eine Empusa. Solche Leute können sich uns Anschließen, sie werden gut bezahlt und ausgebildet, wenn sie das wollen.

Die meisten entscheiden sich gegen den gefährlichen aktiven Dienst, was ich verdammt gut nachvollziehen kann, sie halten die Augen offen und beziehen dafür ein ganz annehmbares gehalt. Sie bleiben in ihrem gewohnten Umfeld, bekommen ein wenig Geld von der Stiftung und verständigen uns, wenn es etwas zu regeln gibt. Oder sie studieren auf unsere Kosten und arbeiten als Wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter. Das heißt im Klartext - sie stellen Waffen her, entwickeln Rüstungen und arbeiten mit Magie.

Ich selbst bin nicht zu Schule gegangen, Privatlehrer haben mir beigebracht was ich wissen musste um eine Firma zu leiten. Ich gebe zu seit ich 21 bin habe ich einen Verwalter eingestellt um mich ganz meiner wirklichen Aufgabe zu widmen, aber vorher hat mein Vormund Stephen Derringer darauf bestanden das ich mich auch um die Firma kümmerte. Seit ich 5 Jahre alt bin habe ich gelernt wie man kämpft, mit Schwertern, Speeren, Pistolen und Gewehren und auch ohne Waffen. Jeder Pendragon musste früh lernen sich seiner Haut zu wehren. Auch die wenigen Leute die zu uns kommen sind meistens junge Männer,inzwischen auch Frauen, zwischen 15 und 16 Jahren. Sie haben schon das ein oder andere Monster gesehen das Kinder im Park tötet oder sie einfach nur wissend angrinst. Diese Leute wollen etwas dagegen tun, sie sind mutig und entschlossen genug in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen.

Dafür geben sie meist ihre Familie auf. Und wenn sie nicht die sind die Waffen schwingen können, dann sind sie diejenigen die durch die Stiftung gefördert studieren und für uns Waffen und Artefakte herstellen. Das klingt auf den ersten Blick seltsam, aber seit sich uns vor langer langer Zeit ein Sohn des Hephaistos anschloss, der uns einiges an geheimem Wissen vermittelte sind wir in der Lage Waffen aus Himmelsbronze, Styxeisen und anderen magischen Metallen herzustellen. Die Wissenschaftler die für uns arbeiten dringen immer tiefer ins Reich der Hecate ein, und auch die alten Mythen der Indianer haben schon einiges an Wahrheit hergegeben. Besonders Hermes, der einzige Gott mit dem wir sporadisch Kontakt haben ist uns ziemlich freundlich gesonnen, er besorgt uns die Metalle der Götter - vermutlich nicht ganz legal, aber das ist mir egal. Ich frage mich allerdings oft warum er das tut, und vor allem warum er die Barren immer in LKWs anliefern lässt und sie nicht einfach herteleportiert wie ein Gott das doch eigentlich tun könnte. Aber nach diesem ermüdenden gerede über mich selbst, vorwärts zum größten Abenteuer meines Lebens:

Es begann als ich gerade von einem Einsatz zurückkam und Richtung Dauphin unterwegs war. In der Nähe von Dauphin, so ungefähr 40 Meilen vor der Stadt liegt mein Reich 3 Quadratmeilen Wildnis, umzäunt und so streng bewacht, das Kein Monster sich nachts in mein Schlafzimmer schleichen kann. Wenn ich nur von mir rede so ist das nicht wörtlich gemeint. Meine 20 Mitstreiter leben mit mir dort, größtenteils Autark und vollkommen vom Staat geduldet.

So aber jetzt zum Beginn meiner Geschichte, es war ein sonniger Sommertag und die Hitze über den Weiten Nadelwäldern kaum auszuhalten, von den nervtötenden Mosquitos einmal ganz abgesehen. Meine rechte Schulterschmerzte von dem Hieb den mit der Laistrygone mit seinem Holzknüppel verpassen konnte bevor ich ihn erledigen konnte. Ich war ein wenig unvorsichtig gewesen, weil ich einen alten Herren vor dem Kochtopf der 4 Riesen hatte retten wollen. Überhaupt macht ihr Stamm in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel Ärger, sie werden einfach nicht weniger, woran das bloß liegen mag. In diesen Gedanken versunken achtete ich nicht sonderlich auf die Straße, zumal der Higway gerade war und der Dodge Ram eine Servolenkung mit Spurhalteassistenten besitzt. Außerdem dröhnte gerade Gravediggers Stormrider aus den Lautsprechern.

Plötzlich erblickte ich die Waldfrau auf der Straße, ein seltsames Monster welches es erst seit kurzer Zeit gibt. Es dürfte sie eigentlich nicht geben, denn mit den üblichen Bronzewaffen kann man ihr nichts anhaben, Silber jedoch ist für dieses Wesen absolut tödlich, aus diesem Grund habe ich immer einen Revolver mit Kugeln aus einer Speziallegierung dabei auf die sogar Hermes neidisch sein könnte.

Mein Puls beschleundigte sich, als ich sah, dass sie sich gerade auf einen offensichtlich verletzten Mann stürzen wollte. Der Junge - er war wohl doch noch nicht ganz erwachsen- hatte ein glühendes Schwert in er Hand und stellte sich kniend dem Ungetüm entgegen. Ich trat die Bremse durch und versuchte Anzuhalten, allerdings zu spät, ich erwischte den Jungen voll, wenn auch nur mit geringer Geschwindigkeit.

Er knallte mit seinem Schädel auf die Motorhaube. Die Waldfrau nutzte die Gelegenheit und stürzte sich auf ihn, ich stieß die Türe auf und riss meinen Revolver aus dem Futteral in der Fahrertüre. In schneller Folge jagte ich ihr zwei Kugeln in die Brust, aufkreischend taumelte sie von den Geschossen getroffen zurück. Ich trat auf sie zu und schoss ein weiteres Mal. Die Kugel des großkalibrigen Colt Anaconda schmetterte ein Großes Loch in die Stirn des Wesens, welches sich in schwärzlicher Asche auflöste, die flockig auf die Straße niedertrudelte. Ich blickte auf den übel zugerichteten Kerl hinunter.

Er war in einfach Bluejeans, grobe Wanderschuhe, ein Oranges T-Shirt und eine Jeansjacke gelkeidet. Das T-Shirt hatte wohl einmal einen Schriftzug getragen, jedenfalls zogen sich jetzt drei lange Krallenwunden quer über den Brustkorb, die ziemlich stark bluteten. Die ursprünglich dunkle Haut war jetzt bleich, im Haar befand sich eine seltsame graue Strähne, der Rest war schwarz. Am Hinterkopf hatte er eine ziemlich große und übel aussehende Platzwunde von der Motorhaube meines Pickups. "Ey Mann, hörst du mich? Stirb mir jetzt nicht unter den Händen weg!" rief ich ihn laut und verpasste dem bewusstlosen zwei schallende Ohrfeigen. Es brachte nichts. Gut, ich hatte doch nicht etwa meinen Notfallkoffer vergessen oder? Nein hatte ich nicht.

Ich öffnete das Handschuhfach das Wagens und holte einen kleines schwarzes Köfferchen heraus. Darin befanden sich mehrere Spritzen einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Mir sagte der Name der Verbindung nichts, der klassische Name "Ambrosiaextrakt" hingegen ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich treffend. Wie die göttliche Nahrung aus der griechischen Mythologie machten diese Spritzen nicht nur satt, sondern sorgten auch dafür das Wunden viel schneller heilten als gewöhnlich. Ich öffnete die Beifahrertüre, drehte die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes herunter und wuchtete den bewusstlosen Jungen hinein.

Ich selbst spritzte mir auch ein wenig Ambrosiaextrakt und spürte sofort eine wohltuende Wärme im ganzen Körper, meine Schulter schmerzte schon nach wenigen Minuten bedeutend weniger. Ich verstaute den Notfallkoffer wieder da wo ich ihn immer hatte und fuhr weiter. Ich verzichtete darauf weiterhin lautstark Heavy Metal zu hören und rief stattdessen Jordan an. Jordan war mein Bodyguard und vorher der Beste Mann meines Vaters, von ihm habe ich mehr gelernt als von Brendon Schmidt und gerade seit dem Tod meines Dads vor 9 Jahren hat er mir immer gut zur Seite gestanden. Er mag es nicht, wenn ich selbst auf Monsterjagd gehe, erst recht nicht wenn ich das alleine tue, ab und an ist das aber nötig, da die anderen Leute schon unterwegs sind.

"Hey Jordan, da bin ich wieder." Meldete ich mich fröhlich als er abhob. "Jack mein Junge wurde auch Zeit das du anrufst, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit einer tiefen samtweichen Bassstimme. Ich konnte ihm seine Besorgnis anhören - naja er wurde auch langsam ein alter vorsichtiger Mann. "Sicher alles gut gelaufen, hab mir nichts gebrochen. Sag den Margareth Bescheid sie soll ein Gästezimmer herrichten, ich hab nen verletzten Jungen dabei." "Gut Jack, mach ich sie freut sich bestimmt wieder wenn sie jemanden aufpäppeln kann." brummte er trocken "Gut wann bist du da?" ich musste kurz nachrechnen, bei durchschnittlich 50 Meilen Pro Stunde würde ich noch einige Stunden benötigen. "Sagen wie heute Abend um 22 Uhr." antwortete ich "Wie siehts aus, haben die anderen den Dachen ausgelöscht der sich im Wabakimi Provincial Park rumgetrieben hat?" "Nein, der Kerl ist ziemlich gerissen, er konnte abhauen als sie ihm die ersten Köpfe zerschossen hatten. Shigeru, Dimitri und Sahra haben ein wenig abgekriegt. Ich denke zwei Tage dann haben sie ihn." erklärte Jordan "Gut alter Mann, ich komm dann heute Abend rein, such schon mal zwei gute Zigarren raus." sagte ich und freute mich schon darauf meinen väterlichen Freund wiederzusehen.

Jordan war jetzt 49, er war locker einen Kopf größer als ich und hatte eine Figur die einem Herkules Ehre gemacht hätte. Jordan Jenkins war übrigens Afroamerikaner und Fan der Cornwall Aces. Ja Leute wir sind in Kanada, da spielt man Eishockey, ich kann aber nicht so ganz begreifen was so toll daran ist auf Schlittschuhen herumzulaufen und eine arme Gummischeibe mit Schlägern zu malträtieren.

Magareth ist übrigens seine Freundin - und die Beste Köchin die ich mir vorstellen kann. Sie ist die gute Seele des Hauses, und hält die Familie zusammen. Ja wir auf der "Schmidt Estate" wie unsere Besitzung heißt halten zusammen wie eine echte Familie - was natürlich nicht heißt das wir immer ein Dream Team sind.

Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt, während der die Wunden meines Beifahrers verheilten, kamen wir endlich am Tor der Schmidt Estate an. Es ist ein großes Schmiedeeisernes Tor, das genau wie der gesamte Zaun unter Hochspannung steht. Monster jeglicher Art scheinen das nicht sonderlich zu mögen, jedenfalls ist es schon viele Jahre her das Jordan einmal einen Höllenhund entsorgen musste der sich hierher verirrt hatte. Die Überwachungskameras erkannten mich sofort, daher öffnete sich das Tor und ich wurde eingelassen. Des weiteren ist anzumerken dass jeder der es schafft irgendwie über den Zaun zu kommen von Automatisch gesteuerten Miniguns durchlöchert wird, also sollte mich mal jemand besuchen wollen, bitte ich ihn ganz normal zu klingeln.

Ich fuhr meinen schwarzen Dodge die Privatstraße entlang, bis ich an den Gebäuden angekommen war und ich ihn mitten auf dem Hof parkte. Der Verletzte hatte mittlerweile eine ganz ordentliche Farbe angenommen und wirkte so als ob er südeuropäischen Einschlag habe. Offensichtlich hatte er es doch geschafft, er würde nur ein paar Narben behalten und vielleicht ein paar unangenehme Erinnerungen. Aber das wagte ich auch zu Nebel wirkte sich meist ziemlich drastisch aus, dennoch fragte ich mich was der Junge allein, mitten im nirgendwo gesucht haben könnte. Wie ein Trapperssohn sah der nämlich nicht gerade aus, die Hände waren elegant und feingliedrig, wenn auch ziemlich zernarbt wie die eines Sportlers.

Jordan wartete schon auf mich, er war in einen bequemen Addidas Jogginanzug gekleidet und Trug seine randlose Brille auf der Nase, die zu dem kantigen Gesicht mit der Knollennase, dem breiten Mund und den funkelnden Schwarzen Augen so gar nicht zu passen schien. Ich stieg aus. "Hey da bin ich." rief ich freudig aus und umarmte Jordan, der wie immer fast meinen Brustkorb zerquetschte. "Schön das du wieder da bist kleiner." meinte er, kleiner, wie ich diese Bezeichnung hasse! Einen Mann von 21 Jahren mit einer Größe von einem Meter und 84 Zentimetern und einem Kampfgewicht von 97 Kilogramm als kleinen zu bezeichnen ist doch nun wirklich lächerlich, oder? "Wo ist der Verletzte denn?" fragte Jordan. "ich hab ihn im Auto, antwortete ich und öffnete die Türe. Ich schnallte ihn ab und wollte ihn gerade herausheben als er plötzlich die Augen aufriss, grüne Funkelnde Augen und mir eine Kopfnuss auf den Mund verpasste.

Ich taumelte zurück, spuckte aus und hob beruhigend die Hände. "Komm mal runter Mann, du bist in Sicherheit." rief ich ihm zu, aber der Junge war mit der Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz eines geübten Kämpfers aus dem Wagen geglitten, ohne zu denken wich ich einem Fußtritt zur Seite aus, schnappte den Rechten Arm der in die Hosentasche fahren wollte,verdrehte ihn hinter dem Rücken, trat dem aus dem Gleichgewicht geratenen die Füße Weg und riss ihn zu Boden. "Ganz ruhig." der Junge schien ganz und gar nicht ruhig bleiben zu wollen, er wehrte sich zuerst mit eratunlicher Kraft und schaffte es fast sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Dann auf einmal erschlafften seine Muskeln. "Wo bin ich eigentlich hier? Das Monster ist ja offensichtlich weg." fragte eine nicht unangenehme Baritonstimme, der man anhören konnte das die letzten Reste des Stimmbruchs noch anklangen.

"Woh woh woh mein Junge reg dich ab, wir wollen doch nur helfen." redete Jordan beruhigen auf ihn ein. "Äh, ja Mr. das ist ja wirklich toll, aber könnten sie mich bitte loslassen?" erkundigte sich der Junge. "Äh klar. Sorry." stotterte ich rum, wirklich Jack, daran hättest du auf jeden Fall denken können, schalt ich mich. Natürlich ließ ich den Jungen los und zog ihn hoch, er war etwa 10 Zentimeter kleiner als ich. "Jack, Jack Schmidt - nebenberuflich Monsterjäger." stellte ich mir vor. "Ok - haben sie mich angefahren Mr. Schmidt." fragte er höflich. "Äh Mr., Mann wir sind in Kanada auf dem Land, da hat man nun nen Nachnamen wenn man zum Standesamt geht, überhaupt seh ich wirklich schon so alt aus?" fragte ich ein wenig in meiner Eitelkeit gekränkt, ich bildete mir nämlich ein doch noch ziemlich cool und jugendlich zu sein mit meinen 21 Jahren.

"Ok, hast du mich dann gerettet, Jack." fragte mein Gegenüber während er unruhig sein Gewicht verlagerte. Er schaute mir gerade in die Augen, war also nicht schüchtern oder unsicher - warum war er dann so unruhig? "Willst du dich nicht - vorstellen?" fragte ich leicht verwirrt. "Klar mein Name ist." ich konnte sehen wie er die Stirn runzelte "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." sagte er tonlos, die Schultern sanken nach unten und er schaute betreten auf seine Schuhspitzen. "Hm..." ich versuchte in meinem Hirn alles zusammenzupuzzeln war ich in meinem Leben über Traumas und Schockzustände gelesen hatte. Das war leider nicht allzu viel. Ich lese zwar gerne und viel, aber dann sind es meistens Romane, Science Fiction, Fantasy oder auch historisch. "Na, is ja auch nicht so wichtig, das kommt bestimmt wieder. Ich könnte mich an deiner Stelle auch an nix erinnern." sagte ich beruhigend.

"Mein Name," murmelte er leise vor sich hin, immer wieder, bestimmt 15 Mal. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich machen sollte, Jordan dagegen schon, Jordan weiß eigentlich fast immer was zu tun ist. Er ging zu dem Teenager hin, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und meinte nur. "Na du hast bestimmt Hunger, meine Frau hat ne Pizza im Ofen, dann trinken wir nen Bier dazu und nach dem Essen reden wir dann über das ganze." mit sanfter Gewalt leitete er den Jungen zum Haus hin. Das Wohnhaus ist eigentlich eine Villa, es handelt sich um ein neumodischen quaderförmiges Gebäude, das eigentlich nur aus Beton, Glas und Stahl besteht. Mein Vater hat es in den früher 90er Jahren errichten lassen. Das Gebäude hat zwei Etagen, einmal die Untere Etage, in der sich sämtliche Wohnräume befinden, und die Obere in welcher sich 30 Schlafräume mit dazugehörigen Bädern befinden. Diese Zahlen sagen wohl schon alles über die Größe unseres Heims aus.

Die Labor und Forschungsgebäude befinden sich in sicherer Entfernung vom Hauptgebäude und sind ebenfalls im selben Stil gehalten. Es gibt ein Chemisches Labor, ein Biologisches Labor und eine bestens ausgestattete technische Werkstatt, diese Drei langgezogenen Gebäude erinnern ziemlich an große Flugzeughangars und stehen in einer Reihe circa 200 Meter vom Haupthaus weg, dazwischen befindet sich ein gepflasterter Platz. Hinter dem Haupthaus erstreckt sich eine weitläufige Rasenfläche diese ist nicht nur Start und Landeplatz für unsere Hubschrauber, sondern auch Trainingsgelände.

Wir haben dort eine 30 Meter hohe Kletterwand, abgetrennte Areale für verschiedene Nahkampfübungen und schließlich 5 Schießstände mit einer Bahnlänge von 100 Metern. Unter dem Hauptgebäude befindet sich eine Tiefgarage für die Autos und die Lagerräume für die wertvolleren Materialien. "Ach ja, Du bist übrigens auf der Schmidt Estate 40 Meilen Südwestlich von Dauphin Kanada." erklärte Jordan. Wir betraten die große Eingangslobby, die eine große Garderobe, einige Schuhschränke und einen weichen Perserteppich enthielt. "Oh mist Jordan, ich hab ganz vergessen dass unser Gast ja auch ordentliche Klamotten braucht." fiel mit ein, na eigentlich müssten wir für ihn was dahaben, Dr. O Neil dürfte so ungefähr seine Größe und Statur haben, O Neil war der führende Chemiker von uns und der einzige Mensch auf der Estate der darauf bestand mit Titel und Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden.

Trotzdem war er wirklich ein excellenter Wissenschaftler und netter Mann dem man seine akademischen Schrullen gern verzieh. Er würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich T-Shirts und sonstiges Ausborgen und dem neuen übergeben würde. Vermutlich würde der Junge eh nicht lange bei uns bleiben. Er würde sich an seinen Namen erinnern, dann würden wir zu Polizei fahren, herausbekommen das er seit zwei Tagen vermisst wird, weil er beim survival Camp verloren ging und ihn seiner besorgten Familie wiedergeben. Eigentlich Schade, aus dem Mann hätten wir bestimmt einen guten Mitarbeiter ziehen können, nur wo hatte er dieses Bronzeschwert hergehabt, so eine Waffe hatte ich noch nie gesehen? Na bravo und ich hatte es natürlich auf der Piste liegen gelassen!

Egal das konnte ich ihn immer noch fragen. vom quadratischen Eingangsbereich führten drei Türen ab, eine in die Küche, eine in die Bibliothek und eine in den Flur in dem sich die anderen Räume des Täglichen Lebens, wie die Bibliothek, das Kaminzimmer mit Billiardtisch, der Pool mit Umkleideräumen, der Kinosaal und der Speisesaal. Sie schlugen zuerst den Weg zur Küche ein. Dort Stand en bereits 4 Teller mit Besteck und 3 gefüllte Biergläser auf dem Tisch. Die Küche war ebenfalls modern, schörkellose Schränke aus Birkenholz, Granitarbeitsplatte, gewaltige Herdplatten und ein Großküchenkessel. Um für 20 Leute zu kochen benötigte eben die Entsprechende Infrastruktur, ein kleiner Tisch befand sich hier, an dem immer jemand Platz nehmen konnte der gerade einmal keine Lust auf Training hatte, oder dem irgendetwas auf dem Herzen lag.

Margareth war nämlich mindestens den halben Tag in dem Gefliesten hell gehaltenen Raum mit den Modernen Wandgemälden. Mir persönlich gefallen ja eher klassische Landschaftsbilder, aber meine Meinung ist in punkto Kunst in etwa so sehr gefragt wie Katzenfleisch bei McDonalds. Margareth war eine quirlige kleine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und mitfühlenden braunen Augen, als unser Gast den Raum betrat waren ich und Jordan sofort in den Hintergrund getreten, wir beide grinsten uns kurz an. "Ach du lieber Gott, armer Junge was hat dich denn so zugerichtet. Geht's dir gut. Hast du Schmerzen." stürzte sie sich sofort auf den Armen Kerl der derartig verwirrt aussah das man sich glatt erbarmen konnte. "Nein, es geht schon, danke." wehrte der ab. "Na setz dich erstmal hin, magst du Pizza? Kannst mir ruhig erzählen was dir passiert ist." brabbelte sie. "Lacht nicht so dreckig da hinten, nicht jeder ist so ein gefühlsloser Holzklotz wie ihr beiden!" fauchte sie in unsere Richtung, Margareth war aber einfach ein Mensch in dessen Nähe man gut gelaunt war, sollten wir beiden mit Beerdigungsmienen hier sitzen? Ich und Jordan wurden sofort wieder ernst, es war schon schlimm was dem Jungen heute passiert war, wenn man so oft in Lebensgefahr geschwebt ist wie ich und Jordan mag man das vergessen, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war das das erste Mal für den Jungen gewesen.

Margareth klapperte ein wenig mit dem Geschirr und hatte in beängstigender Schnelligkeit drei große Pizzastücke auf Tellern platziert, mir als Willkommensgruß durch die Haare gewuschelt, drei geöffnete Bierflaschen neben die Teller gesetzt und sich auf einen Stuhl direkt neben Jordan gesetzt, den sie erst jetzt mit einem flüchtigen Kuss belohnte. Ja in gewisser Hinsicht war die Beziehung der beiden da genau das was ich mir auch für meine alten Tage wünsche - solide und kampferprobt, aber immer noch von kleinen romantischen Blitzen erhellt. Anders kann man es doch nicht nennen wenn ein Mann morgens um 4 Uhr Aufsteht um seiner Freundin, oder vielleicht sogar Frau, ein paar Rosen zum Geburtstag zu holen. Gut, man muss dazu sagen das Jordan es liebt bis in den Vormittag hinein zu schlafen um das volle Ausmaß seiner "Opferbereitschaft" zu verstehen.

Meine Stimmung erreichte gerade einen gewaltigen Hochpunkt, ich war wieder zuhause, hatte meinen Job ausgezeichnet gemacht und gleich zwei Menschen das Leben gerettet. Die Salamipizza schmeckte vorzüglich, ich kann von diesem Gericht einfach nicht genug bekommen - der Geschmack von gutem essen ist genauso unbeschreiblich wie die Schönheit einer Frau. Unserem Gast schien die Pizza auch vorzüglich zu munden, er beförderte das Stück, welches locker so groß war wie ein ordentlicher Restaurantteller noch schneller in seinen Magen wie Jordan, und das ist etwas das nicht viele Leute schaffen. Margareth freute sich wie ein kleines Kind als sie das sah. "Darf ich die noch ein Stück bringen?" fragte sie mit einem fast schon euphorischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ja, klar." sagte der und nahm der ersten Schluck aus der Bierflasche - die Miene verzog sich sofort, offenbar dein erstes Bier, so viel steht fest, dachte ich mir. "Soll ich dir was anderes zu trinken bringen? Tut mir Leid, aber die ganzen Männer hier lieben dieses Zeug, willst du einen Saft haben, oder Wasser?" fragte Margareth der als aufmerksamen Gastgeberin natürlich sofort das Unbehagen ihres Gastes aufgefallen war. "Äh, nein schätze mal ich habe auch vergessen wie Bier schmeckt." bemerkte der Junge, schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf als wolle er eine unangenehme Erinnerung vertreiben und nahm dann einen weiteren Schluck.

"Wo hast du eigentlich das Schwert hergehabt als ich dich heute Morgen aufgelesen habe?" fragte er beiläufig, es bringt nichts wenn man Leuten zu sehr auf die Pelle rückt, sie reden viel mehr wenn man sie einfach reden lässt und unterschwellig fragt. "Hmm, keine Ahnung es war einfach da." sagte er trocken, griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Tintenroller heraus. "Ja, hier ist es wieder." sagte er nicht verwundert. "Ich wusste irgendwie das es da ist." sagte er als ob er sich entschuldigen wolle und zog die Kappe ab. Besagtes, leuchtendes Bronzeschwert von circa 60 bis 70 cm Klingenlänge erschien in seiner Hand. Er hielt es vollkommen richtig, offensichtlich wusste dieser Junge nicht nur wie man Kopfnüsse verteilt, sondern auch wie man mit einem Schwert rumfuchtelte. Er war nicht einer von den Leuten die mit mir zusammenarbeiteten, aber das könnte sich vielleicht noch ändern. "Das ist ja genauso wie dein Schwert Jack, Mann wo hast du dieses irre Teil her!" Jordans Augen funkelten, da kam der Waffennarr eben durch. Seine Freundin bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick "Wenn du mich fragst ist das ein stinknormales Bronzeschwert auf Steroiden, pff Männer." sagte sich neckend und setzte sich so auf Jordans Schoß, das er das Schwert kaum noch sehen konnte. "Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte ich und bekam als Antwort das Schwert hinübergeschoben. Ich konnte es in die Hand nehmen, es war leicht und gut ausgewogen, es leuchtete jedoch ein wenig greller als vorher. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das aber auch nur ein.

Altgriechsiche Schriftzeichen zogen sich über die Klinge "Anaklusmos" las ich vor. Ja, ich kann Altgriechisch, auch wenn ich kein Halbgott bin, die Arbeit der Schmidts, sagen wir besser Pendragons, macht dies erforderlich. "Riptide, ich glaube das Schwert ist mir geschenkt worden." bemerkte der Junge mit einem seltsam abwesenden Blick in den Augen. "Eine schöne Waffe, naja, es ist schon nicht mehr ganz früh. Ich zeig dir dann mal den Raum wo du erstmal bleiben kannst, bis du wieder weißt wer du Bist." sagte Ich leichthin. "Ok - du weißt das ich vielleicht nie mehr rausbekomme wer ich gewesen bin." antwortete er. Der Gedanke war mir noch gar nicht gekommen, aber natürlich konnte das zutreffen. Eine Amnesie war eine ziemlich miese Sache. Ich begleitete ihn ins Obergeschoss und gab ihm die Räumlichkeiten direkt neben meinem Privatraum.

Der Raum unterteilte sich in einen großen Freizeitbereich, in dem eine Couchgarnitur mit Tisch dominierte, es gab einen großen Flatscreen mit Playstation und Surround Sound anlage, dann hinter einem aus einem Stoffvorhang bestehenden Separe befand sich das der eigentich Schlafraum mit Kleiderschrank, Bett und Bücherregal. Als eigener Raum Schloss sich ein Bad mit Dusche und WC an. Alles war schlicht und modern, passend zum gesamten Haus. Die Tapete war in einem gedeckten Ockerton gehalten und einige Expressionistische Gemälde hingen an der Wand. "So bitteschön, das ist dein Reich, die Zimmerschlüssel befinden sich in der obersten Schublade das Nachtschränkchens. Ich werde mich mal Schlafen legen. Wenn du irgendwas brauchen solltest, nimm das Telefon auf dem NAchtschränkchen und Ruf mich an, die Nummer ist im Telefonbuch gespeichert." erklärte ich. "Ja, mach ich." antwortete der Junge. Ich drehte mich um und wollte den Raum verlassen. "Danke für alles Jack." sagte er und reichte mit die Hand. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter "Ja - is doch selbstverständlich." nuschelte ich verlegen.

Ich begann zu schwitzen, wie immer wenn sie Leute bei mit für Sachen bedanken, oder meinen mich Loben zu müssen. Ich weiß nie was ich darauf sagen soll ohne gleich furchtbar arrogant zu wirken. "Nein, ist es nicht - die meisten Leuten wären mit Vollgas weitergefahren." bemerkte er noch. "Na denn gute Nacht, Morgen müssen wir uns wohl mal zusammensetzten und uns einen Namen für mich ausdenken. Wenn er mir nicht noch einfällt. Bis Morgen dann." verabschiedete der sich. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, die wissenschaftlichen Nachteulen die gerade hier zu Besuch waren hockten bestimmt noch Unten, schauten Fern, oder spielten Billiard, eigentlich hätte ich sie noch besuchen und zumindest begrüßen müssen, aber dafür war ich nach diesem anstrengenden Tag nicht mehr in der Stimmung. Ich war viel zu müde dafür. Also Begab ich mich in mein Zimmer, stellte mich unter die Dusche und viel dann Todmüde in mein Wasserbett. Eigentlich ist es ja noch ziemlich früh fürs schlafen, gerade einem 23:30 Uhr, dachte ich mir bevor ich endgültig in Morpheus Reich hinüberglitt, das diese Nacht nur seltsame unzusammenhängende Bilder zu bieten hatte.


	2. II Ungereimtheiten

**II. Von Schwertkämpfen, einem Namen und dem Hermes Versand**

Ich war schon einige Stunden auf und trainierte gerade im Fitnesskeller des Haupthauses, ich lag gerade auf der Bank und stemmte eine Hantel von etwas mehr als 100 Kilogramm Gewicht, als sich auf einmal ein bekanntest scharfgeschnittenes Gesicht mit grünen Augen in mein Blickfeld schob. "Guten Morgen. Ganz sicher, dass dus nicht übertreibst?" bemerkte er als er auf meine Hantel starrte. Mit einem klingenden Geräusch legte ich sie in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung zurück und setzte mich auf. "Mache ich jeden Tag. Ich wollte eh aufhören. Schon gefrühstückt?" fragte ich mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens.

"Ja hab ich, Margareth hat mir ja Bescheid gesagt wo ich dich suchen muss. Ganz schön großes Haus habt ihr hier. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Leute hier rumlaufen sehen, haben mich ziemlich komisch angesehen." erklärte er und überlegte wohl wie direkt er werden sollte. Er wurde ziemlich direkt "Für eine Sekte seid ihr eindeutig zu wenige und für eine Familie geht ihr hier auch nicht durch, also würde ich schon gern wissen in was für einem Laden ich gelandet bin." Durchaus gerechtfertigt was er da forderte, das machte es allerdings nicht gerade leichter ihm zu erzählen wo er war.

Jeder dem man erzählte das er sich hier in einem Zentrum befand in dem Leute ausgebildet wurden die in ihrem Leben nichts machten als Monster abzuschlachten und vielleicht ab und an einmal zu fangen würde einen für vollkommen durch geknallt halten. "Wir sind hier auf der Smith Estate, einem Zentrum der Schmidt Stiftung zur Förderung der Wissenschaften." "Du siehst aber nicht gerade aus wie ein Wissenschaftler Jack!" unterbrach der Junge mich lachend. "Bin ich auch nicht, aber wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest."

"JAJA immer dieselbe Leier von wegen Kelpschädel (wie übersetzt man die Spitznamen, hätte die Reihe auf Deutsch lesen sollen, grummel!), halt die Klappe. Tust du nur so oder bist du wirklich so blöd." sagte er genervt verdrehte die Augen und sah mich komisch am. "Kelpschädel? Was ist denn das für ein blöder Spitzname. Also mal ganz ehrlich was hast du mit einer bis zu 40 Meter groß werdenden Alge gemeinsam?" ich muss zugeben das ich ziemlich belustigt war. "Ja - das hab ich mich auch grade gefragt, aber zurück zum Thema Jack." sagte der Junge, dem ich ansehen konnte das er ziemlich erleichtert war, scheinbar wusste er noch jede Menge über sich, auch wenn er nicht gezielt auf sein Wissen zurückgreifen konnte.

"Also gut, du weißt das es Monster gibt, wie dieses alte Weib das dich gestern fast umgebracht hat. Monster ist vielleicht das Falsche Wort, sagen wir es gibt Wesen die nicht natürlich sind - zum Beispiel Zyklopen, Riesen und so weiter. Diese Wesen sind ziemlich oft nicht gerade Menschenfreundlich und machen Ärger. Aber die Leute vergessen es meist wieder, ich hätte mich nicht gewundert wenn du denkst das du gestern von einem Puma angefallen worden wärest." sagte ich und bemerkte jedoch gleich, das es Pumas in Kanada nicht gab - na egal einfach weiterreden, dachte ich mir. "Nein, das wäre definitiv die erste Katze ohne Fell die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe." kommentierte der Bursche trocken - endlich mal jemand mit dem ich verbale Geplänkel führen konnte, sehr gut!

"Gut, wie bereits gesagt habe, die Monster werden nur von wenigen als das erkannt was sie sind, genauso wie nur wenige die Welt erkennen können wie sie ist. Das scheint früher anders gewesen zu sein, denn die Griechen - die haben ein ziemlich akkurates Bild von dem gehabt was um sie herum ablief." erklärte ich. Mein Gegenüber verwunderte das überhaupt nicht, das machte mir irgendwie Angst - wer war dieser Teenager der über Monster Bescheid wusste und mit einem Schwert herumlief das man für Geld nicht erwerben konnte?

"Also gibt es auch die Götter, also Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades und wie sie alle heißen." stellte er fest. "Ja, genau. Deren Domäne befindet sich immer dort wo die westliche Zivilisation gerade ihren Hot Spot hat, momentan in den USA. Hier in Kanada haben sie aber entweder keine Macht, oder sie interessieren sich absolut nicht für dieses Land." erläuterte ich. "Gut. Das kommt mir teils halb bekannt vor." sagte mein Gegenüber mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. "Ach nochwas Jack, nenn mich einfach Carlos bis ich meinen richtigen Namen gefunden habe. Ich denke das passt vom optischen her." erklärte er mit einem trockenen grinsen. "viva la Mexico carnal! Du solltest dir Kontaklinsen zulegen bis deine Augen so schwarz sind wie meine." gab ich zurück. "Gleich mal Lust auf ein bisschen Schwertkämpfen? Da würde ich gern eine These überprüfen die ich während das schlafens erarbeitet habe." bemerkte ich mit einem zwinkern.

"Schwertkämpfen, du willst mir wohl echt unbedingt die Visage zerbeulen oder?" fragte er feixend, die Augen allerdings nahmen einen seltsamen harten Blick an, ich glaube mit diesem Kerl wollte ich mich nicht anlegen wenn er ernst machte. Seltsam - es gibt nicht gerade viele Leute die in mir auch nur diesen Gedanken erwecken, erst recht nicht viele Leute unter 20. "Mist, ich bin aufgeflogen - nein, eigentlich müsstest du das einigermaßen können. Wenige Leute nehmen ein Schwert direkt so in die Hand das sie damit sofort jemanden umbringen könnten." erklärte ich. "Ah und das hab ich gestern also gemacht - hm mag sein." führte er aus. Er trat auf die Bank mit dem Gewicht zu packte es und versuchte es hochzuheben, die Muskeln die dabei spielten waren beachtlich für jemanden in dem Alter, ich meinte sogar ein kurzes metallisches klingen gehört zu haben.

"Nimm 20 Kilo runter und leg dich hin, dann schaffst du es vermutlich." antwortete ich. "Carlos, du hast unseren Laden ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. Sind dir Verwandte eingefallen die du hast, Gesichter die du nicht zuordnen kannst vielleicht?" fragte er ihn. "Nein, leider nicht - nicht die Spur. Ich sag dir Bescheid, was ist eigentlich in diesen Drei Hangars drin, die auf der anderen Hofseite rumstehen?" "Labore und eine Werkstatt, da sind die richtigen Freaks beschäftigt. Ich versteh kaum was von den Problemen die sie wälzen, aber sie machen ihren Job verdammt gut, hier wie auch andernorts." erklärte ich während wir nach oben gingen. "Das hab ich gehört Jack." erklang eine trällernde Stimme hinter uns. Regina Sherman stand hinter mir, eine 25 jährige Frau, gekleidet in Jeans und einem schwarzen Spaghetti top mit einer umwerfenden Figur und funkelnden graublauen Augen. Ja wie man aus den Worten vielleicht schon heraushört finde ich sie ungemein anziehend, allerdings wird da ziemlich sicher niemals etwas laufen, zum ersten da sie lesbisch ist und zum zweiten - weil ich mein Wort sehr hoch halte.

Jack Schmidt war nicht immer Single, auch wenn ich zugeben muss das ich nie ein Playboy war. Mein Herz zieht sich jedes Mal zusammen wenn ich an die Zeit mit Gwen denke. Sie war ein Jahr älter als ich, ich habe sie kennengelernt, als ich mich heimlich in eine Bar geschlichen habe. Ich war damals 17 und sie jobbte dort als Kellnerin und bemerkte sofort das ich vom realen Leben nicht allzu viel Ahnung hatte. Wie auch, ich war in einer Art Käfig aufgewachsen, einem Kolosseum das fast nur aus Training und Pflichterfüllung bestanden hatte.

Zugegeben bin ich es immer selbst gewesen der sich diese Pflichten auferlegt hatte, aber trotzdem waren sie da. Ich war schüchtern wie ein kleiner Junge gewesen und sie hatte mich darauf ansprechen müssen ob ich nicht ihre Nummer haben wollte, ich habe mich nicht getraut, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht so ängstlich bin. Gwen ist derart persönliches nie peinlich gewesen, anders als mir - auf unserem ersten Date ist es dann auch passiert. Wir haben uns eigentlich nur zum Joggen treffen wollen, sind am Ende aber "zufällig" bei ihrer Mutter gelandet, wo ich dann auch übernachtet habe.

In ihrem Zimmer, auf einem verdammten Sitzsack, am nächsten Morgen hatte ich einen absolut steifen Körper, nein nicht von einer wilden Orgie sondern lediglich von diesem mit Plastikgranulat gefüllten Sack. Seit jener Nacht habe ich alle Sitzsäcke aus meinem Leben verbannt! Ich erinnere mich heute noch an ihre Mutter, eine stolze Frau die es gar nicht gern sah, dass ihre Tochter sich an jemanden wie mich wegwarf - einen kleinen, reichen Jungen. Aber sie konnte nichts machen, das heißt sie hätte vielleicht schon, aber sie tat es nicht.

Wir beiden waren ab diesem Tag, dem 17 Juni, eigentlich ständig zusammen - auch wenn wir uns des öfteren gezofft haben. Gwen war ein bisschen hitzköpfig und sehr impulsiv - was allerdings nicht immer ein Nachteil war. Ohne diese Tatsache wäre ich wohl ewig auf ihrem Sitzsack liegen geblieben, dem war allerdings zum Glück nicht so. Die Zeit mit ihr ist wohl bislang die schönste in meinem Leben gewesen und auf jedenfall die in der ich die meiste Freizeit hatte, sie ist vor zwei Jahren umgekommen.

Sicherlich, die meisten erwarten jetzt eine herzzereißende Geschichte von Mord und Racheschwüren, aber dem war nicht so, sie ist einfach von einem Schulbus überfahren worden als sie die Hauptstraße von Dauphin überquerte um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ich war natürlich nicht da - wie vermutlich immer wenn sie mich wirklich gebraucht hätte, es wäre besser gewesen den Job an den Nagel zu hängen, aber dafür war ich zu egoistisch. Heute tut mir das schrecklich Leid und ich hoffe das sie mir nicht böse dafür ist, wo immer sie sich auch befinden mag.

"Jack, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Regina mich. "Jau General, alles Roger. Ich war nur in Gedanken." bemerkte ich, nachdem ich zusammengezuckt war. "Charlos, Regina Sherman - Doktorandin der Chemie." stellte ich die beiden vor nur um eine unisono Antwort serviert zu bekommen. "Wir haben uns schon vorgestellt, hör doch Mal zu Jack." "Na, ich war nur ein wenig nemäschen Staub geholt" sagte sie grinsend und hielt einen Beutel hoch, der ein goldglänzendes Pulver enhielt. "Denk dran wir haben nur ein Fell, nemäische Löwen gibt es nicht wie Shrimps im Atlantik." antwortete ich.

Was immer Regina auch vorhatte sie brauchte jede Menge vom Fell des nemäischen Löwen, schon das Halbe Fell hatte sie mit der Flex zu Staub verarbeitete und benutzt. Dabei war das eigentlich mein Fell, schließlich hatte ich das possierliche Tierchen mit eine Kugel in den Rachen erlegt, aber Regina schlug man so leicht nichts ab. "du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du nicht weißt was ich damit anstellen will." bemerkte sie. "Also das Fell eines nemäischen Löwen ist eine hervorragende Rüstung, warum zermahlt man das bitte zu Staub?" bemerkte Carlos verstört.

"Ich hab da was vor, hat was mit der Kristallstruktur der Haare zu tun!" bemerkte sie zwinkernd "Dafür kriegte ich einen Nobelpreis wenn ich's veröffentlichen könnte. Als kleinen Rat Carlos, häng nicht zu viel mit Jack ab. Er hat vielleicht die Kohle, aber er nervt ziemlich." sagte sie zwinkernd und schlenderte graziös weiter. "Hey, war das jetzt ernst gemeint?" rief ich ihr fragend hinterher. "Na, lass mal Jack . Da ist jemand ein wenig verärgert das irgendwas nicht funktioniert." mutmaßte Carlos - ich musste zugeben das er damit ziemlich sicher ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Wir kamen inzwischen endlich im Trainingsgelände an. Es war Menschenleer, kein Wunder die Wissenschaftler betraten keine dieser Trainingsanlagen an und der Rest der Truppe war auf Drachenjagd. "Na, wo sind die Schwerter?" fragte Carlos und ließ Erwartungsvoll die Schultern kreisen. "Na wenn ich jetzt mal rasiermesserschaft kombinieren darf in der Truhe innerhalb des Umzäunten arenaähnlichen Areals." erklärte ich und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf besagte Holztruhe. In der Befanden sich aus Stahl gefertigte Übungswaffen. Wie waren ziemlich weich und vor allen Dingen stumpf. Aber man kann damit trotzdem noch Knochen zerschmettern wenn man heftig genug zuschlägt. Also schlenderten wir zu der Truhe. Verwundert musste ich feststellen, dass Carlos in diesem Hawaihemd und kurzen Hosen gar nicht mal lächerlich aussah.

Gut nach näherem hinsehen musste ich mein Urteil revidieren - der Kerl war eine Schönheit, allerdings hatte er keinen Schimmer von Stil - diese Frisur! Und noch viel schlimmer war die Tatsache das es seinen sprießenden Bart wohl auch schon längere Zeit nicht in Form gestutzt hatte. Es war zu wenig um als Vollbart durchzugehen und zu viel um einfach ignoriert werden zu können ohne einem so eitlen Fatzken wie mir den Magen umzudrehen. "bitte sehr." sagte ich und steckte eines der Übungsschwerter vor ihm in den Boden, dann wollte ich gerade zurücktreten als Carlos wie ein Blitz vorstürmte mir in den Bauch trat und das Übrungsschwert auf die Schulter donnerte.

Es tat ziemlich weh und ich rechnete mir aus das er mich mit einem echten Schwert wohl getötet hätte. Wütend knurrte ich auf und grinste ihn wölfisch an. Das nächste Mal wich ich seinem Angriff aus und streifte mit meiner "Klingenspitze" seinen rechten Knöchel. Die darauf folgenden Schlagabtäusche waren jedoch deutlich ausgeglichener, auch wenn ich aufgrund meiner schmerzenden Schulter mehr einstecken musste als er. Bis ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit einen Glückstreffer in die Rippengegend landete, die ihm ein wütendes ächzen entlockte. Carlos war exzellent, das konnte man wohl sagen, auch wenn ich mit seiner Technik absolut nicht übereinkam. Dieses wilde hacken und stechen, kombiniert mit ungewöhnlich extremer Beinarbeit war derartig unbeherrscht, unberechenbar und fremdartig das ich mich frage wo er das gelernt hatte.

Jedenfalls war der Junge eine Kampfmaschine sondergleichen, ich bezweifle das irgendjemand meiner Truppe schnell und gleichzeitig kräftig genug gewesen wäre um ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu besiegen. Am Ende einigten wir uns auf ein unentschieden - wir beide gingen nicht mehr ganz gerade und es begann uns zu dämmern das wir ziemlich große schwarze und blaue Flecken bekommen würden. "Jack - ich muss sagen ich bin verblüfft das ich meinen Kopf auf den Schultern habe. Scheinbar habe ich früher öfters Leute auseinandergenommen." sagte Carlos so drollig ernsthaft, dass ich lauthals lachen musste bis mir der ganze Bauch schmerzte. "Nee Carlos - ich weiß nicht was du früher gemacht hast, aber entweder du kommst aus Sparta, oder du wurdest ausgebildet um Monster zu schlachten. Man bringt heute keinem Killer mehr bei mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen, es gibt viel bessere Methoden um Menschen zu töten." erklärte ich nüchtern.

Carlos gefiel dieses Thema nicht "Kannst ja recht haben, aber sag mal Jack, warum sollte ich Grieche sein?" fragte er. "Hm, warum nicht - weißt du Carlos, ja länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, du hast ein griechisches Schwert das aus eine Zeit kommt die sich die meisten Leute nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen können. Du kannst damit umgehen wie ein Teufel und verstehst Altgriechisch, außerdem weißt du wo Sparta liegt. Das wissen heute manche Leute nicht die einen College Abschluss gemacht haben!" führte ich aus, ja je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde meine Theorie. Und ein anderer diffuser Gedanke drängte sich mir auf. Aber das sollte reiflich erwogen werden, Carlos konnte ziemlich verärgert auf eine solche Unterstellung reagieren - oder mich einfach für verrückt halten. Obwohl um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich schon verrückteres erlebt - tabaksüchtige Totemtiere sind da noch das harmloseste.

Ich fragte mich wohl wie es wäre wenn mir jemand sagte ich sei ein Halbgott, oder Demigott wie die moderner Denkenden immer sagen. Wir wankten also rein "jetzt gehen wir besser ganz langsam an der Küche vorbei in mein Zimmer, ziehen uns Ambrosiaextrakt rein und zocken was bis wir uns wieder normal bewegen können." raunte ich Carlos zu als wir über die große Terassenschiebetüre direkt ins Kaminzimmer kamen in dem natürlich kein Feuer brannte. Es war schließlich Hochsommer, der ist auch in Kanada ziemlich warm. "Warum sagst du das so leise? Es ist keiner hier Jack." sagte Carlos so laut das ich ihm fast einen Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen versetzt hätte. "Margareth hasst es wenn wir uns so vermöbeln, wenn du nicht mein einer schweren Eisenpfanne vollkommen verprügelt werden willst bis du wirklich einen Krankenwagen brauchst bist du verdammt nochmal still!" fauchte ich. Carlos Gesicht wurde ziemlich lang "Naja, recht hat sie eigentlich. Sinnvoll war das nicht - aber meine Mum würde das bestimmt auch nicht verstehen." sagte er mit einem melancholischen Unterton.

"Ist sie tot?" fragte ich, und bekam dafür einen Faustschlag verpasst der mich auf den Teppich warf. "Verfickte Scheiße Mann - halts Maul, woher zur Hölle soll ich das denn Wissen. Wie lange kennen wir uns 2 Tage? Woher soll ich nicht wissen das du mir was vorspielst und in Wahrheit genau weißt wer ich bin, hä?" grollte Carlos, als im Hintergund eine halbleere Wasserflasche unter lautem knallen in die Luft flog - ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. Ich blickte ihm in die grünen Augen, er hatte einen hochroten Schädel bekommen und stand kurz davor sich rasend auf mich zu stürzen, oder aber in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich selber kann ja vieles abhaben, aber wenn man mich beschuldigt, hinterhältig Mitmenschen auszunutzen kann ich sauer werden und wenn ich wütend werde ist das meist kein schöner Anblick.

Aufeinmal war meine Benommenheit wie weggeblasen, ich sprang auf und packte Carlos am Kragen seines Hawaihemdes. "Sag das noch einmal und ich mach dich fertig Carlos, niemand Beleidigt mich so, nenn mich einen Hurensohn wenn dir das ein besseres Gefühl beschehrt oder verfluch meine Familie. Aber sag NIE ,HÖRST DU NIE WIEDER DAS ICH ANDERE LEUTE AUSNÜTZEN WÜRDE!" brüllte ich ihn an. Margareth riss in genau diesem Moment die Türe auf. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie mir einer ungewöhnlichen Autorität in der Stimme. "Könnt ihr nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander Umgehen oder was?" sagte sie und sah mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen und funkelnden Augen aus wie eine mahnende Matrone. Sie hatte Recht, ich hätte mich nie so gehen lassen dürfen, ich könnte mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen als meine Erinnerungen zu verlieren, zu vergessen wer ich gewesen bin.

"Es, tut mir Leid, kommt nicht mehr vor. Ich habe vergessen was gerade mit dir los ist Carlos." stammelte ich mir zusammen, jetzt fing Carlos an zu weinen, stille Schluchzer erschütterten seinen Körper- diese lautlosigkeit war erschütternd. Ich stand da und wusste nicht wie man damit unging, ja wenn er ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich natürlich sofort gewusst was zu tun war, aber das war er nun mal nicht. "Na, Kopf hoch, das wird wieder Mann - sowas braucht Zeit, mehr als 2 Tage. Und denk dran, wenn den Leuten die du gekannt hast wirklich was an dir liegt, dann werden sie dich suchen und nicht warten bis du wiederkommst!" sagte ich und hörte mich schon in meinen eigenen Ohren hohl an. Margareth hingegen hatte den weinenden Carlos einfach in die Arme genommen und steichelte ihm beruhigend übers Haar. Ich kam mir ziemlich fehl am Platze vor, aber einfach gehen konnte ich ja auch nicht, das kam mir falsch vor. Also blieb ich wie eine Statue stehen und blickte die Szenerie an. Der Mann war völlig fertig lautete mein Urteil, in meinem gesamten Leben habe ich glaube ich nur einmal so geweint und das war als ich von Gwens Tod erfahren hatte - damals war keiner für mich da gewesen. Aber ich habe mich auch wie ein Wundes Tier im Wald verkrochen und bin erst wiedergekommen als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. Ich war halb verhungert und verdurstet, zerkratzt und dreckig wie ein Wildschwein.

Schließlich lösten sich die beiden wieder, Carlos wirkte verheult und brachte nur ein knappes "Danke." hervor, dann versuchte er es mit einem ziemlich schiefen lächeln. "Hoffe ich hab nicht zu sehr rumgemennt." meinte er. "Ach was, das ist vollkommen normal, ich hätte das an deiner Stelle glaube ich nicht so gut weggesteckt." bemerkte ich mit rauher Stimme. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre vollkommen durchgedreht und hätte mir vielleicht schon die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt oder sonst einen Mist angestellt. Das klingt für einen außerstehenden ziemlich komisch, aber meine Erinnerungen sind das kostbarste was es für mich gibt. "Aber ganz ehrlich Carlos, du siehst beschissen aus. Ich glaub ich werd dich morgen mal zum shoppen zwingen, du kannst doch nicht wie ein alter Mann aus den 70ern rumrennen." bemerkte ich und stellte wie erwartet fest, das mein gegenüber alles andere als begeistert wirkte. "Können wir nicht irgenwas gechillteres machen? Irgendwelche Videospiele oder so?" meckerte Carlos wie ein kleines Kind. "Klar, soll ich dir etwa Klamotten besorgen?" fragte ich verdattert - mein Gesicht wurde noch länger als ich die Antwort hörte. "Jau mach das Jack - wird schon in etwa passen was du anschleppst." das war sein voller Ernst, ehrlich dieser Kerl machte mich vollkommen fertig.

Entweder er war vollkommen hinter dem Mond aufgewachsen, oder er war vollkommen abgefreakt und legte auf sein äußeres eben gar keinen Wert. Aber dem würde ich schon helfen, ich würde Carlos einfach so gute Sachen kaufen das es ihm einfach gefallen musste. Inzwischen hatte Carlos sich auf seine Couch gefläzt und sich eine Coladose aus dem Minikühlschrank geholt der sich im Kleiderschrank intergriert befand. Dann warf er den Fernseher an um sofort an einer Dr. Housefolge hängen zu bleiben. "Ja, der Typ is schon genial." meinte ich nur als ich mich ebenfalls auf der Couch niederließ. "Ja, ich wusste gar nicht das es davon mehr als ein paar Filme gibt." sagte er verblüfft und guckte gespannt in den Fernseher. Ok - das war wieder mal typisch Carlos, so langsam hatte ich das Gefühl das ich mit meinen Halbgotttheorien nicht einmal so falsch lag wie ich dachte. Welcher Teenager in einem Land wie den USA oder Alaska guckt sich nicht die Fernsehserien an die er gut findet? Gut, es gab vor allem in unserem ach so tollen Nachbarland einige ziemlich strenge Gesellschaften wie die Amish people, aber die brachten ihren Kindern auch nicht bei wie man mit Schwertern rumfuchtelt und Wasserflaschen zum explodieren bringt.

Diese Wasserflasche, die beschäftigte mich ungemein. Sicher es könnte eventuell gewesen sein, dass wir in der Hitze unseres Streites etwas umgeschmissen haben, aber wenn eine Glasflasche von einem 70 cm hohen Tisch auf einen dicken Teppich fällst zerbricht sie doch nicht in viele kleine Scherben! Nein, ich war mir ziemlich sicher das da irgendetwas magisches im Spiel war - und das machte mich neugierig. Ich mein Leute, wir reden hier von einem Wesen das kein richtiger Mensch ist und über irgendwelche supertollen magischen Kräfte verfügen könnte! Da viebrierte auf einmal mein I-phone in der Hosentasche, unglaublich das dieses Handy unseren Schwertkampf überlebt hatte, dachte ich mir verwirrt. Dann stellte ich zu meiner Enttäuschung fest, dass sich ein dicker Riss quer über das Display zog, na wenigstens funktionierte es. Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte es dick und fett. "HERMES" rufte mich an, was wollte der denn schon wieder, eigentlich hatte die nicht vor für die nächsten Jahre irgendwas zu kaufen. Ich hatte diesem gierigen Händlergott schon genug Geld in den Rachen geschmissen, außerdem hatte ich einen Monat lang seine Schlangen gebabysittet, in einem Kleinen Häuschen jenseits der Kanadischen Grenze.

Wisst ihr wie nervig es ist wenn man alle fünf Minuten zu hören bekommt was man aus Rattenfleisch alles machen kann? "Hallo, Jack Schmidt hier. Was gibts." meldete ich mich. "Hey Jack, mein Junge ich muss dich mal treffen, ich hab das Gefühl das wir belauscht werden, die anderen sind schon ziemlich misstrauisch, vor allen dingen mein Halbbruder Hephaistos kontrolliert regelmäßig die Bronzereserven. Aber - ich habe einige andere Problemchen die wir besprechen sollten." führte er aus. "Ok, Sir - kein Problem. Wo soll ich hinkommen?" fragte ich, und nutzte absichtlich nicht die eigentlich angemessene Anrede Lord Hermes. Ich bin schließlich kein Halbgott und Hermes befindet sich in meinem Land, außerdem sind wir Geschäftspartner. Sir konnte ich mir da gerade noch erlauben ohne kriecherisch zu wirken. "Gut, hast du die Route bekommen?" fragte er. Auf meinem Iphone blinkten zwei geflügelte Schuhe auf und eine Rutenplanerapp die ich definitiv nicht installiert hatte öffnete sich. "Wow, was für genialer Kram ist das denn?" fragte ich lautstark, Carlos war derartig begeistert von , dass er mich mit einem "Kannst du nicht draußen Telefonieren." hinauswies. Ich selber freute mich, konnte ich so meine nicht ganz legalen Geschäfte doch im Stillen erledigen.

Außerdem wollte ich erst einmal meine Fühler ausstrecken, bevor ich Carlos irgendetwas von meinem Verdacht erzählte. "Gut Sir, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich bin dann in.." "Zwei Stunden bei mir, ich weiß Jack. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin ein Gott - kein Postbote." belehrte mir Hermes mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton, der deutlich zeigte das er gereizt war. Oder er hatte wieder irgendeinen kindischen Streich auf Lager. "Jawohl Sir, ich komme ja schon - ich bin aber kein Gott, also werden sie sich wohl leider gedulden müssen." sagte ich "Tschüss Carlos, ich muss mal weg!" rief ich besagtem noch schnell zu.

"Welcher Mexikaner hält es denn in Kanada aus, in diesem widerlich kalten Land in dem ich mir noch Frostbeulen hohle." erkundigte sich Hermes, er musste wirklich schlecht drauf sein, so schroff wie er heute war. "Neuer Mitarbeiter. Würde ihnen nicht gefallen, hat meinen Humor." erläuterte ich. "DAS wage ich zu bezweifeln, übrigens haben George und Martha schon Sehnsucht nach dir." sagte Hermes süffisant. Ein Knoten des Abscheus machte sich in meinem Magen breit, er wollte mich doch nicht wieder diesem geschuppten Alptraum ausliefern. "Nein, das stimmt nicht! Martha hat nur deine herrliche Leberpastete vermisst." quakte George irgendwie durch die Leiten. Ich hörte ein Klatschen und ein erbostes zischen. "Das ist unfair, holt uns sofort aus dem Pfütze Lord Hermes!" "Nein, George tut eine Abkühlung ganz gut." belehrte der seine Lieblingshaustiere.

Ich hatte mich inzwischen wieder in den Dodge gesetzt und war losgefahren, trotz verbeulter Motorhaube. Gravedigger dröhnte weiter und ich war eigentlich ganz gut gelaunt, die Sonne schien und es gab keine Wildtierherden die die Pisten blockierten, von anderen noch unliebsameren Zeitgenossen ganz zu schweigen. Einmal sah ich Rauchwolken aus dem Wald aussteigen, bestimmt eine Laistrygonensiedlung oder ein paar Einsiedler. Eine Aufgabe für ein ander Mal, dachte ich mir. Während ich den breiten Pickup über Enge, ausgewachsene Seitenpisten in den Wald fuhr fragte ich mich was Hermes so wichtiges zu sagen hatte, das er mich an einen derartig abgelegenen Ort bestellte. Überhaupt war es seltsam das ER die Grenze überschritten hatte, hier war er nämlich in meiner Hand. Ich könnte Hermes, der hier keinerlei göttlichen Kräfte besaß einfach zusammenschlagen oder festnehmen lassen.

Auch wenn er mir eigentlich ziemlich vertraute hatte er doch immer seine Bedenken, vermutlich ist das unvermeidbar wenn man so viele Intrigen gesehen und mit gesponnen hat wie er das getan hat. Aus den Lautsprechern des Wagens dröhnte auf einmal "Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht." Sofort hielt ich an, ich sah nichts, einmal abgesehen von den hier Haufenweise vorkommenden Douglasien und anderen Bäumen die links und rechts von dem schmalen Sträßchen, das eher einem Trampelpfad denn einem ordentlichen Highway ähnelte befanden. Ich hielt also an und stieg aus, niemand war zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte Hermes sich ja im Unterholz versteckt.

Ich beschloss also erst einmal zu rufen. "Sir Hermes? Sie wollten mit mir sprechen? Hermes, ich habe keine Zeit für solch kindische Spielchen." ich erhielt keinerlei Antwort. Aus genau diesen Grund mochte ich den eigentlich sehr netten Gott nicht so sehr als das ich ihm ein noch so kleines Opfer dargebracht hätte. Er benahm sich manchmal so gar nicht göttlich. "Verdammt noch mal Hermes, jetzt kommen sie raus - ich fahre sonst wieder und glauben sie mir niemand wird mich davon abhalten!" nichts, so langsam wurde ich wütend, hatte Hermes mich 2 Stunden lang durch dieses unwegsame Gelände fahren lassen nur um mich zu verarschen? Also das war selbst für den Boten, Handels und Diebesgott ein wenig zu seltsam. "Pff, na gut, dann komme ich sie eben holen." rief ich verärgert und zog meine silbrigen Armreif aus der Tasche, es war eigentlich ein etwa daumenbreites Armband aus purem Silber. Zwei geöffnete Drachenköpfe bildeten einander zugewandt die unteren Enden des Reifes. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und drückte auf die Hörner eines der beiden Köpfe. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde der Reif auf Wundersame Weise gerade - ich hielt jetzt ein Schwert in der Hand, das aus einem perlgrauen Metall bestand und grellrot leuchtende Runen auf der Klinge trug. Es hatte gerade Parierstanden, einen Griff lang genug um ihn mit beiden Händen zu packen und eine gerade Doppelschneidige Klinge von etwas mehr als 80 cm Länge, die etwas mehr als zwei Finger breit war. Seinen Namen hatte immer noch niemand herausgefunden, aber es war ein altes Erbstück, zurückgehend auf Uther Pendragon - den größten meiner Vorfahren.

Ich packte das Schwert und begann mich durch Unterholz zu hacken, die Klinge war dafür mehr als Robust genug. Selbst Handgelenkdicke Hölzer konnte man mit diesem Schwert mühelos durchschlagen, wenn man die Kraft dafür hatte. Ich suchte und suchte, aber Hermes fand ich nicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein, wo sollte er sich denn versteckt haben. Auch wenn er ein Gott war befand er sich immer noch in Kanada. Er konnte sich nicht in ein Eichhörnchen verwandeln und von Ast zu Ast hüpfen, oder sich einfach wegteleportieren. Ich tippte mit dem Finger auf die Spitze meines Schwertes, vorsichtig um mich nicht zu verletzen, und es kehrte wieder in die gewohnte Armbandform zurück. Dann versenkte ich es wieder in der Hosentasche. Wenn er wirklich etwas von mir wollte, dann sollte er mich doch einfach wieder anrufen! Er war nicht zum Treffpunkt gekommen, also hatte er die Vereinbarung nicht eingehalten.

Auf einmal strich etwas über meine Haare. Ich reagierte sofort, machte einen Sprung nach vorn, zog mich hoch und Schwang mich auf die Pritsche des Pickups und hielt kurz darauf wieder mein Schwert in der Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es gar kein Monster war was mich angetippt hatte, sondern ein aus der hoch aufragenden Douglasie baumelnder Brief. Vorsichtig sprang ich vom Pickup und streckte die Hand nach den Brief aus, der nach oben wegzuckte, vermutlich hing er an einer Schnur. Einer Schnur? ja ganz deutlich konnte ich sie jetzt im Licht der Sonne funkeln sehen. Ein herzhaftes Lachen ertönte aus der Baumkrone "Also wirklich Jack, du solltest eindeutig was gegen deine Reflexe tun, die sind fast schon so übersteigert wie die von meinen Kindern beim Falschspielen!" Mit einem Rascheln und Knacken fuhr Hermes aus der Baumkrone nieder, oder sollte ich besser sagen turnte:

Mit einer kaum zu fassenden Geschicklichkeit, die man einem Mann in der klassischen Briefträgerkluft Kanadas niemals zugetraut hätte schwang er sich von Ast zu Ast, bis er aus circa drei Metern Höhe auf den Boden sprang und Aufstand ohne sich abgerollt zu haben. Er schob sich das blaue Basecap wieder zurecht, sodass man das Logo des allseits bekannten Lieferdienstes sehen konnte.

"So, nun zum Geschäftlichen." bemerkte der groß gewachsene Blondhaarige Mann, dessen verschmitztes Lächeln zwei Reihen Blütenweißer Zähne sehen ließ. Wie er diese Zähne bloß immer so weiß behielt. Er hatte seinen Caduceus offensichtlich nicht bei sich, bestimmt hatte er George und Martha wieder in ihre bemitleidenswerdende I-Phone Form verwandelt bevor er hierhergekommen war. "Wie ich bereits andeutete, kann ich dir für einen unabsehbaren Zeitraum weder Himmelsbronze noch sonst irgendetwas aus göttlichen Schatzkammern besorgen. Mein einer Onkel hockt auf seinem Thron und lässt von Dädalus neue Überwachungstechnik installieren, damit niemand mehr heimlich im Styx badet - mein Bruder Klumpfuß wacht über seine Bronzebarren wie eine Henne über ihre Küken und mein Vater, nun ja ist mein Vater!" beschwerte er sich über seine Familie.

"Aber immer wenn wieder irgendwas nicht funktioniert heißt es Hermes bring das da hin, hole das von dort! Ich bin vollkommen überlastet - findest du nicht das man mir Hilfe zugestehen müsste, in den letzten Jahrhunderten ist der Dienstleistungssektor einfach zu stark angewachsen!" sagte Hermes "Und dann noch die ganzen Börsenkurse, also wirklich manchmal beneide ich sogar Charon um seinen Job, wirklich - der kann wenigsten nen Autopilot einbauen." plapperte Hermes hektisch. Bestimmt hatte er schon wieder die reinsten Horrorvorstellungen darüber was er alles zu erledigen hatte wenn er wieder in den USA war. "Ok, damit könnte ich klarkommen, ich habe ziemlich gutes Zeug. Ach Sir, auch Gewehrkugeln kann man wieder einschmelzen." bemerkte ich trocken.

Also wirklich Hermes deswegen hättest du mich nicht herkommandieren müssen, dachte ich mir. "Das ist gut Jack, aber eine andere Frage, beobachten deine Leute größere Armeen, Monster die sich sammeln und das Land verlassen?" erkundigte sich Hermes. Er musste mir mein erstaunen angesehen haben. "Was, nein im Gegenteil in Kanada ist mehr denn je los. Meine Leute sind ständig unterwegs, gerade wollen sie einen Drachen zu Strecke bringen, der schon mehrere Autos in der Gegend herumgeschleudert hat, in einem Naturschutzpark. Aber warum fragt ihr, gibt es Probleme in eurer Domäne?" erkundigte er mich dreist. Er musste mir ja nicht antworten, obwohl manchmal keine Antwort auch eine Antwort ist.

"Ja, leider, wir haben große Schwierigkeiten, erst vor weniger als einem Jahr, hätte Kronos fast die Macht über den Olymp an sich gerissen und jetzt haben wir schon wieder viele Demigötter verloren. Ich sage das ungern, auch wenn es vielleicht grausam klingt, aber wir können uns diese Verluste nicht mehr leisten. Wir sind auf unsere Kinder angewiesen um zu tun was getan werden muss. Wir können sie vielleicht belohnen, aber sie müssen für uns die Kohlen aus dem Feuer holen wenn wir es nicht dürfen." rechtfertigte er sich.

"Jaja, das müssen sie nicht mir sagen, sondern ihren Söhnen und Töchtern Sir. Aber sicher Militärisch betrachtet stimmt das, Krieger müssen ausgebildet werden, es würde nichts bringen jetzt haufenweise Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, die frühestens in 16 Jahren einsatzfähig wären." kommentierte ich seine Ausführungen. "Jedenfalls haben wir erst vor kurzem die Auslese unserer Helden verloren." Hermes schien nach Worten zu ringen, er konnte jedoch nichts sagen. "Außerdem sind auch die Jägerinnen der Artemis in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, es scheint so als ob die Monster nicht nur schneller wieder aus dem Tartarus zurückkehren, sie tun es offenbar mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Wir stehen alle vor einem Rätsel, manche Monster lassen sich von den althergebrachten Waffen nicht mehr töten, sie gehen durch sie hindurch." seufzte Hermes, den es sehr betroffen machte zusehen zu müssen wie Typhons Kinder ungestört vor den Toren des Olymps tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten.

"Sagt einmal, sind diese Monster zufällig neuartig? Wesen die es früher so nicht gab?" erkundigte ich mich. Falls das nämlich stimmte konnte ich vielleicht helfen. Hermes blickte mich mit großen Kulleraugen an. "Woher weißt du das Jack?" fragte er verstört. "Wir haben schon seit einiger Zeit das Problem. Oft lässt es sich mit Silber lösen, sagt das den Leuten die die Waffen herstellen, welche die Halbgötter nutzen." führte ich aus. "Allerdings nicht immer, manchmal sind auch meine Leute Machtlos und müssen fliehen." führte ich aus.

Das das Schwert der Pendragons bisher noch jedes Wesen in Stücke geschnitten hatte musste Hermes ja nicht wissen - aber ich fragte mich ernsthaft wie lange das noch so bleiben würde. Schnell wischte ich die Sorgen beiseite, fang mit sowas gar nicht erst an Jack, sonst hast du gar keine Freude mehr am Leben. "Silber, gut ich werde es weitergeben, wenn das wirklich etwas bringen sollte stehe ich tief in deiner Schuld Jack - und nicht nur ich." sagte Hermes. "Man hilft doch gern, Sir. Ich will auch nur ein friedliches Land in dem ich abends auf der Terrasse sitzend grillen kann ohne immer einen bronzenen Schürhaken neben mich legen zu müssen." scherzte ich. "Ich muss sofort los Jack, noch etwas." er blickte mir tief in die Augen.

"Wenn du deinen Fluch loswerden willst, finde das Palladion - wenn du das schaffst wird sogar Hades verzeihen müssen." erschien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, aber der Mann, der eigentlich aussah wie höchstens Mitte 30 wirkte auf einmal wirklich so weise und alt wie er war. Palladion - der Name löste ein seltsames prickeln in mir aus, und wenn es wirklich an mir lag den Namen meiner Familie von einem Schandmahl zu befreien das seit vielen Generationen auf uns lastete? "Was ist jetzt Sir Hermes, wollt ihr einfach so verschwinden ohne euch zu verabschieden?" rief ich ihm nach, doch Hermes zog einfach ein blaues Crossmotorad aus dem Gebüsch zur rechten Seite des Weges, trat auf den Anlasser und brauste mit einem "Alles Gute Jack." in einem ziemlich waghalsigen Tempo die Piste hinunter.

Er wollte wohl so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück in die USA - verständlich, er musste sich hier ziemlich verletzlich vorgekommen sein. Außerdem - wenn es um die Götter wirklich so stand, wie es stand, dann hatte Hermes wirklich allen Grund sich zu beeilen. Ich unterdessen beschloss, das die Probleme der Götter momentan nicht meine Probleme waren. Ich hatte Hermes einen Tipp geben können und er hatte sich wirklich fürstlich revanchiert, ich musste meine Belohnung nur noch abholen, und da lag das Problem! Ich hatte keine Ahnung wer, oder was ein Palladion war. Ganz davon abgesehen hatte ich auch nicht den geringsten Schimmer wo ich mit meiner Suche beginnen sollte . Am besten ich fing baldmöglichst im Internet an.


	3. III Das Familientreffen

III Die Familie kommt wieder zusammen

Nachdem Hermes sich auf so denkwürdige Art verabschiedet hatte setzte ich mich in meinen Wagen und setzte eine ganze Meile zurück, bis ich einen Platz fand an dem ich den Pickup wenden konnten. Selbst das ging nicht vonstatten ohne ein paar Kratzer im Lack, nun ja dann würden sich Lynn und Jakis freuen. Dann durften sie endlich wieder einmal an einem ordentlichen Auto herumbasteln. Lynn war mir 54 Jahren der älteste aktive Kämpfer in der Geschichte unseres Familienunternehmen, welches ehemals den hochtrabenden Namen "Ritter Avalons" trug. Ein drahtiger grauhaariger Mann, mit Schnauzbart, Holzfällerhemd und Bluejeans - so wie man sich den typischen Kanadier eben vorstellt.

Jakis hingegen war mit seinen 19 Jahren das bisherige Nesthäkchen, war schmal, blass und ständig mit irgendwelchen Maschienen oder Geräten beschäftigt. Die beiden mochten so verschieden sein wie Feuer und Eis, aber die Leidenschaft für alles was mit Getrieben, Motorölen und Chromfelgen zu tun hatte vereinigte sie als Brüder im Geiste. Ich kam schließlich am frühe Nachmittag wieder auf den Hof gerollt und bekam fast einen Hitzschlag als ich aus dem wohlklimatisierten Pickup ausstieg und ihn vor der Werkstatt parkte. Der große schwarz lackierte Reisebus auf dessen Seiten ein dickes Notenbuch prangerte unter welchem "Deutscher Blasmusikverein Vancouver" zu lesen war stand auf dem Hof.

Dieses ziemlich gut getarnte 25 Meter lange Monstrum auf 6 Rädern war sozusagen die mobile Einsatzzentrale. Hiermit fuhren wir auf Großeinsätze, Waffen und Munition wurden hier ebenso transportiert wie Rüstungen und der Nebelmanipulator, ja ihr habt schon richtig gehört meine lieben Leser. Der Nebel der über der ganzen Welt liegt ist unterschiedlich dick, normalerweise ist er dort besonders schwer zu durchschauen wo besonders viele Monster oder Götter aktiv sind. Wir allerdings sind mit diesem genialen Gerät von mehreren Zentnern Gewicht in der Lage unseren Bus und circa 20 Meter Umreis vor so ziemlich jedem zu verstecken der uns sucht. Ich bezweifle das selbst ein Gott wie Hermes den Bus so sehen würde wie er ist.

Statt des Busses sehen alle Leute einen beladenen Holztruck von den gleichen Maßen - oder etwas anderes das besser in die Gegend passt. Das ist vor allen Dingen hilfreich wenn man einmal von jemandem weglaufen muss. Zum Beispiel von einem bekifften Totembären, der etwas von fluffigen Kaninchen lallt und dabei mit der ihm innewohnenden Magie Bäume zersplittert als ob sie Zahnstocher seien. Wenn man sich unseren Bus etwas genauen ansieht würde man schnell bemerken, dass die geschwärzten Fenster aus Panzerglas sind und zwischen Vorder und Hinterachsen nicht Koffer verladen werden, sondern vier Gatling Kanonen samt Munition ferngesteuert werden können.

Außerdem würde die Einzelradaufhängung, nebst dem tuckernden 1000 PS Boliden in Heck bemerkbar sein. Um es kurz zu machen, dieser Bus ist eine fahrende Festung mit genug Kugeln aus SP1 um eine ganze Monsterarmee auszulöschen. SP1 ist die von unseren Chemikern zusammengemischte Speziallegierung aus Eisen, Himmelbronze, Styxeisen und Silber die so ziemlich alles tötet was sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Die Leute waren also wieder da.

Von der Dubstepmusik die aus dem Garten dröhnte konnte ich darauf schließen, das die Jagd erfolgreich war, es roch nach gegrilltem Fleisch und ich hörte fröhliche Stimmen. Ich joggte also wie ich war, in T-Shirt und Bermudas in den Garten. Das Bild das sich mit bot zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf mein Gesicht, ich freute mich sie alle mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Dimitri allerdings hatte einige Narben mehr im Gesicht und sah endgültig aus wie ein wahnsinniger Killer der Russenmafia. Dimitri saß direkt neben dem keineswegs eingeschüchtert wirkenden Karlos und vernichtete gerade voller Hingebung sein drittes T-Bone Steak, was man an den Knochen auf dem Teller erkennen konnte. Jordan stand hinter dem großen Schwenkgrill und war damit beschäftigt, Spareribs, Steaks und andere Köstlichkeiten zu brutzeln. Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

"Hey Jordan, schön das es gut gelaufen ist. Haben sie den Drachen erwischt?" fragte ich ihn. "Würden wir sonst grillen Jack? Klar haben sie das Vieh bekommen, auch wenn es ne ziemlich harte Nummer war, am Ende hat Dimitri den Kerl mit seinem Speer gepfählt. Hat sich aber ziemlich übel Verbrannt dabei, ohne Ambrosiaextrakt würde er nicht hier sitzen können." erklärte mir Jordan, der seine Zigarre weggelegt hatte. Ich schnappte sie mir sofort. "Pah, kochen und Rauchen geht nicht zusammen." bemerkte ich uns sog den wohlschmeckenden Raum ein, eine schöne Havanna hat schon etwas. "Hey - das kannst du doch nicht machen." rief Jordan mir lachend hinterher. "Wenn nicht dieses Steak gewendet werden müsste würde ich die einfangen und vermöbeln!" rief er hinter mir her.

"Moin Leute." winkte ich in die Runde und wurde lautstark begrüßt. Man bestürmte mich mit Fragen wie ich denn mit den Laistrygonen fertig geworden sei, aber ich übte mich in Zurückhaltung, teils wollte man auch wissen wie ich Carlos aufgegabelt hatte. Ich habe nie so ganz verstanden warum die meisten Leute meinen mit ihren Taten anzugeben, gerade bei Kills finde ich das besonders geschmacklos. Auch wenn es sich dabei nur um Monster hat, Jäger wird man doch nicht weil man ein paar Wildtiere abknallen will, sondern vor allem um in der Natur zu sein. Aber ich machte wie immer gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Shigeru Yaegahara, ein kleiner zierlicher Japaner Mitte 20 saß Dimitri und Carlos gegenüber und vertilgte einen gegrillten Gemüsespieß. "Ach Jack, wieder von deinen heimlichen Geschäften zurück?" begrüßte er mich. "Ja, dieser Drache war ein harter Bursche, hat mir mit seinem Fuß die Brust aufgerissen, aber halb so wild. Die Narben sind eines Samurei würdig." sagte er mit einem zwinkern in den ernsten Zügen das ziemlich grotesk wirkte. " mit seinen langen kunstvoll gegeelten Haaren, seinem violetten T-Shirt und großgeblümten Bermudashorts sah Shigeru nicht gerade so aus wie man sich einen Samurei vorstellte, aber der Schein trug wie so oft. Ich tippte Dimitri auf die Schulter. "Na wie geht's Alter. Hör mal auf dich immer so reinzuschmeißen, sonst gehst du uns noch drauf." sagte ich zu dem an den blanken Armen über und über tätowierten, glatzköpfigen Russen mit der breitgeschlagenen Boxernase und einem von Brandnarben überzogenen Gesicht. "Ach was Jack - Kleinigkeiten, du weißt was einen nicht umbringt macht einen Mann härter. Das ist gut!" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und genehmigte sich einen tiefen Zug aus dem Bierglas. "Carlos is übrigens ganz cooler Typ. Warum findest du nicht öfter solche Leute. Der Weiß das rauchen nicht gesund ist." sagte Dimitri und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger in meine Richtung. "Monster töten ist auch ungesund, lassen wirs dashalb bleiben Dimitri? Und Vodka ist auch kein Orangensaft." konterte ich und sezte meine Runde um den Tisch fort."Vodka ist russisches Brot Jack, das ist Kulturgut."

Die 13 Wissenschaftler hockten wie zu erwarten am Unteren Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich über - andere Themen. Das ist die beste Beschreibung die ich geben kann, denn von Polymerisationseigenschaften . Optischen Isomeren und den 5 Kernkräften verstehe ich nichts. Ich setzte mich neben Shigeru. "Wer hat eigentlich diese ekelhafte Musik angemacht?" fragte ich ihn, während ich mir ein Baguette mit Kräuterbutter schmierte. Die Burger waren ja seltsamerweise schon alle in den Mägen der Anwesenden verschwunden. "Du kennst doch Jakis, er uns Sahra haben einfach mal die Musikanlage in Besitz genommen und mal ganz ehrlich. Dubsteb ist doch nicht soo schlimm." beschwichtigte Shigeru. "Der neue ist schon reichlich seltsam Jack, er redet fast gar nicht. Habe ich ihn etwa beleidigt?" fragte er ernsthaft. "Nein, er hat eine Amnesie, daran bin in gewisser Weise ich schuld - verständlich das er nicht viel rumlabert. Er erinnert sich an kaum etwas!" erklärte ich die Situation. Diese Antwort schien den Japaner zufrieden zu stellen.

Das aber konnte man bei Shigeru nie wissen, wenn es jemanden gab der seine Gesichtszüge perfekt im Griff hatte dann war er es. Sahra und Jakis waren eindeutig mit sich beschäftigt, na das konnte man dein beiden auch gönnen. Wenn ich bedenke wie lange das gedauert hat bis die beiden ihr Gefühlsgewirre zusammenpuzzelt hatten. Gerade knutschten sie ziemlich selbstvergessen neben der Musikanlage herum. Eigentlich wäre jetzt eine einmalige Chance des Musikprogramm doch noch erträglich zu gestalten, aber Sahra nannte man nicht umsonst Madame Eisenfaust - sie hatte auch durchaus die Figur eines Boxers. Jakis wirkte immerhin ziemlich mädchenhaft neben seiner braunhaarigen Freundin in Militärhosen, Springerstiefeln und schwarzem Achselshirt.

Jeder nach seiner Fasson dachte ich mir, obgleich ich mir manchmal ein Lächeln verkniff wenn Sahra mir mit der Rache ihres Freundes drohte, die vermutlich darin bestehen würde meine Rüstung mit Hello Kitty Mustern zu verschandeln. Ok zu seiner Ehrenrettung muss ich sagen das er so etwas nicht tun würde - hoffentlich. Besonders gewalttätig war er aber nicht, die Beschützerinstikte seiner Freundin reichten voll und ganz aus um sie beide in genügend Probleme mit der Polizei zu bringen. Sahra hatte einem Mädchen schon einmal die Nase gebrochen, warum, richtig es hatte Jakis angegafft, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Verständlicherweise sorgten wir alle dafür das die beiden so wenig wie möglich allein durch die Gegend ziehen, damit Sahra nicht jedes Mädchen in eine Mülltonne steckte das Jakis auch nur im Vorbeigehen ansah.

Die Gespräche mit den verschiedenen Leuten nahmen mich schon in Anspruch, vor allem die mit Dr. O Neil, der mit unbedingt erklären wollte was der Unterschied zwischen Zykloalkanen und normalen Alkanen war - er schaffte es schließlich sogar. Ich war aber danach geistig vollkommen fertig, mein Kopf schwirrte von Impressionen wie Atombindungen, Bindungsstukturen, Orbitalmodellen und ähnlichem. Als ich Lynn berichtete das mein Dodge etwas abbekommen hatte reagierte er mit einer freudigen Umarmung. "Junge wir gehen einkaufen, oh Mann wie ich mich freue. Was hälst du von nem guten alten Charger. Kann man genial aufbauen. Ich hab noch irgendwo ein paar alte Teile rumliegen." plapperte er mich zu.

"Charger, nee zu Bombastisch, aber Lynn - ich verspreche dir, wenn ich mir ein neues Auto kaufe nehm ich dich mit. Ich muss die Finanzen noch mal durchrechnen." erklärte ich. Das war nicht leer dahin gesagt, wir hatten dieses Jahr schon viel Geld ausgeben müssen und ich bin niemand der gern an seine Notreserven geht. Außerdem war es schließlich nur mein Wagen, ich konnte genauso gut Motorrad fahren. Außerdem brauchte Carlos noch einen Führerschein, Kleidung, Waffen und zumindest ein Fahrzeug. Wir leben davon beweglicher zu sein als die Monster oder sonstige Gegner. Aus diesen Gründen muss jeder von uns in der Lage sein so ziemlich alles zu fahren was Räder hat. Ganz davon zu schweigen dass 7 von den 21 Leuten hier wussten wie man Hubschrauber und Flugzeuge fliegt.

Ich gehöre übrigens nicht dazu - ich bin lieber auf dem Boden unterwegs. "Carlos, kannst du eigentlich Auto fahren?" fragte ich den Jungen der gerade mit einer Hähnchenkeule beschäftigt war. "Hmmpf nein, kann ich nicht, sehe ich aus wie ein alter Mann?" merkte er an. "Äh nein, aber du bist älter als 16?" röhrte Lynn. "Und wenn schon, Morgen lernst du fahren, ein junger Mann und kann kein Auto fahren, wo gibt's denn sowas. Ich bin schon mit 6 Jahren zur Schule gedüst, auf dem Truck von meinem alten Herrn." konstatierte der Grauhaarige Bursche und leerte sein Wasserglas. Seit seine Leberwerte nicht mehr so gut waren verzichtete er auf sein geliebtes Bier, und sogar auf die Zigaretten die er früher schachtelweise vernichtet hatte. "Cool, freu ich mich drauf - wie heißen sie eigentlich?" fragte Carlos begeistert. Er schien für einen Moment seine Probleme zu vergessen.

"Lynn, Lynn Kowaltzki, aber nenn mich Lynn. Das machen alle so." bemerkte er und klatschte seine schwielige Pranke lautstark auf Carlos Schulter. Der Abend war mittlerweile ziemlich spät geworden und unsere Gruppe hatte sich verteilt. O Neil, Regina und die anderen schlauen Köpfe waren draußen auf der Terrasse geblieben um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen, die meisten der Frauen hatten sich reingesetzt um auf dem Fernsehn irgendeine dieser wiederwärtigen Beziehungsschnulzen anzuschauen, so sagten sie jedenfalls, Jakis und Lynn mussten unbedingt nach dem "verletzten Baby" schauen und ich Carlos und Jordan hatten uns auf mein Zimmer zurückgezogen um ungestört zu reden.

Ich musste auch noch meine Schulden bei Jordan begleichen. Wir saßen also in den großen Schwarzen Ledersesseln, dezente Instrumentalmusik, welche Jordan gebilligt und Carlos ausgesucht hatte klang aus den großen Boxen neben dem Flatscreen. Ich und Jordan hatten uns schon einmal Bücher zurechtgelegt, falls uns das reden zu langweilig werden sollte. Des weiteren hatte Jordan einen Zigarillo im Mundwinken hängen und Carlos wedelte sich mit einem Jagdmagazin dezent den Rauch aus dem Gesicht. Die sinkende Sonne schien durch die Fenster in den Raum, dessen Außenwand sie quase bildeten. Ich hielt ein vorzügliches Glas Glennfiddich Single Malt in der Hand, ebenso Carlos, der schien den hochprozentigen Schotten aber nicht sympathisch zu finden, er hatte nur einmal kurz daran genippt.

"Was meinst du Jack, verändert sich ein Mensch wenn er den Namen wechselt?" fragte Carlos während seine schlanken Finger mit einem Erdnussflip herumspielten, den er sich danach in den Mund steckte. Krachend zerbissen seine Zähne die Made aus Erdnussbrei, während ich nachdachte. Jordan gab als erster eine Antwort. "Ich glaube nicht, nicht die Tatsache das er seinen Namen ändert macht einen Menschen anders, es ist vielmehr das er denkt er wäre tatsächlich jemand anderes." bemerkte er . "Ja, aber es stellt sich die Frage ob das eine ohne das andere geht!" merkte ich an. Ja, konnte man wirklich seinen Namen wechseln und innerlich vollkommen gleich bleiben? Konnte man das Überhaupt? "Ich glaube nicht - also die Menschen um einen Herum beeinflussen einen ja auch. Sie verändern einen - wenn man seinen Namen wechselt will man sich doch verändern, oder nicht?" Jordan blickte fragend in die Runde.

"Hmm, da hast du schon Recht Jordan, ich stelle mir aber viel mehr die Frage ob ich mich verändert habe." korrigierte Carlos leise und zurückhaltend. Er war offenbar nicht gewohnt viel von sich selbst zu reden. Sonst hätte er selbstbewusster und lauter gesprochen. "Na, stellt sich doch die Frage ob zum Negativen oder zu Positiven - jeder verändert sich Carlos. Jeden Tag." sagte ich ernsthaft. So war es doch auch, wenn ich an einem Tag beschloss meine Frisur zu ändern, dann war ich schon nicht mehr der gleiche Jack Schmidt wie am Tag vorher. Zugegegeben das Beispiel war nicht das beste, aber ich brachte es dennoch. Jordan schwieg und blickte auf seine großen Hände. "Jack - ich frage mich wo du das her hast." brummelte er in Gedanken versunken. "Es geht hier nicht um mich, ausnahmsweise einmal nicht." sagte ich und fuhr mit der Hand durch meinen kurzen Goatee, eine Unart von mir, die sich verstärkt je aufgeregter oder selbstvergessener ich bin.

Carlos runzelte seine Stirn und hatte das Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt, während der Ellenbogen auf seinem leicht wippenden Oberschenkel saß. "Also bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, womit wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln sollten." bemerkte Carlos, dem es sicherlich unangenehm war uns für einen Moment über ihn reden zu lassen. "Was willst du eigentlich für einen Wagen?" fragte ich ihn. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein das es ja auf Carlos ankam ob er überhaupt bei uns bleiben wollte. Ich hatte mich schon so an ihn gewöhnt das ich ihn quasi als Teil des großen Ganzen betrachtete. "Äh… du hast nicht ernsthaft das Geld mir mal eben so ein Auto zu kaufen oder?" fragte Carlos, diese Frage brachte er allerdings weniger fragend sondern eher verwundert hervor.

"Doch, das habe ich, aber es stellt sich natürlich die Frage was du machen willst. Mit mir und den anderen kämpfen, oder in irgendeiner Stadt ein neues Leben anfangen. Auch da würde ich dir unter die Arme greifen können." sagte ich, das bin ich dir zumindest schuldig, nachdem ich dir dein Leben weggenommen habe. Ja, ich war daran Schuld das Carlos nicht mehr wusste wer er war, die Tatsache das er ohne mich nicht mehr leben würde spielte da keine Rolle. Carlos erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und schritt zu einem der Fenster. Er blickte auf den Wald hinaus. Über die weite Fläche hinter dem Haus, die Hubschrauber auf den Landeplätzen am Waldrand hinweg. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er antwortete. "Ich - weiß nicht, ich werde dir Morgen eine Antwort geben Jack. Reicht das?" fragte er mit einem seltsam gequälten Ton in der Stimme. "Nein, kein Problem - du musst es mir auch nicht morgen sagen. So eine Entscheidung will ordentlich bedacht sein, da hast du vollkommen recht." anwortete ich. Jordan nickte nur. "Denk aber immer dran - egal was du auch machst, es gibt immer einen Weg etwas neues anzufangen Carlos. Wenn man den Mut dazu hat und ein kleines bisschen Glück." sagte Jordan. Jetzt kam bestimmt die Geschichte seine Läuterung, dachte ich mir. Ich hatte voll und ganz Recht. "Weißt du, als ich etwa so alt war wie Jack jetzt, hieß ich Abdul al Schafur und war einer von den ganz harten Jungs. Weiber, Knast, Koks und Schießereien, daraus hat mein Leben damals bestanden und ich fand es richtig so. Voller Würze und Abenteuer, wie man sagt. Und dann eines Abends feierte ich mit meinen Leuten auf der Straße, wir haben einem alten blinden Penner die Fresse eingeschlagen als wir angetrunken waren.

Dieser blinde Mann hat mich angestarrt und am Arm gepackt. "Ich sehe dich, du kannst dich nicht verstecken - auch wenn du das gern willst. Mach die Augen auf und sehe, sonst ist alles zu spät." hat er mir zugewispert als das Blut aus seinem Mund floss. Das hat mir Angst gemacht, ich konnte diese Bilder immer noch sehen, auch als ich wieder vollkommen nüchtern war. Meine Kumpels haben mich ausgelacht als ich ihnen erzählte das ich die Finger von den Drogen lassen will. Als ich das dann aber gemacht habe waren sie auf einmal nicht mehr meine Freunde. Mein Auto brannte, meinem Hund hatte man die Innereien herausgerissen und mit Blut "Verräter" an die Türe geschmiert. Ich habe mich dann entschlossen umzuziehen. Hab Halb über Kopf Chicago verlassen und bin nach Norden getrampt und anschließend nach Kanada eingewandert.

Es war eine harte Zeit, wusste oft nicht wo ich ein Dach über dem Kopf und was zu essen herbekommen sollte. Aber diese Zeit hat mich darüber nachdenken lassen was ich wirklich wollte im Leben. Und sie hat mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Augen geöffnet. Als ich hier in Kanada ankam sah ich Dinge die mich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen ließen, Riesen, sprechende Tiere. Sie alle sahen mich auch und mehr als einmal versuchte eins von diesen Viechern mich zu töten, ich bin fast durchgedreht, bis zu dem Tag an dem der Teumessische Fuchs mich verschlingen wollte.

Ein Fuchs so groß wie ein ausgewachsenes Pferd sag ich euch, mit feuerrotem Fell umd Zähnen so lang wie mein Mittelfinger. Ein schreckliches Wesen, ich wehrte mit Händen und Füßen, aber der Fuchs hätte mich zerfetzt wie ein kleines Kind, wäre nicht dein Vater damals gekommen Jack. Dieser Mann hat den Fuchs mit einem Armbrustbolzen erlegt und mich mitgenommen. Ich war schwer verletzt, aber ich wurde wieder hochgepäppelt. In den Nachrichten kam eine Meldung über einen aus dem Zoo ausgebrochenen Löwen. Von da an wusste ich was ich tun musste, aber wie gesagt , das muss man immer selber wissen." berichtet Jordan mit warmer Stimme. "Naja, ich will euch Jungs nicht zu viel zum Denken geben, kommt erst mal in mein Alter, dann sehen wir weiter. Gute Nacht zusammen." sagte er und erhob sich. Den Zigarello hatte er schon lange zu Ende geraucht.

"Ja, du auch. Morgen gehen wir dann mal dick Geld ausgeben. Fliegst du mit?" fragte ich Jordan. "Nein, lass mal, ich habe Margareth versprochen nicht mehr so viel in der Gegen herumzureisen und mich in Gefahr zu bringen. Außerdem muss einer ja auf die ganzen Kopfmenschen hier aufpassen, dass sie nicht vergessen ihre Kühlschränke aufzufüllen oder die Zimmer zu lüften." bemerkte Jordan zwinkernd und verließ uns. Kurz darauf machte sich auch Carlos schweigend auf. Er hatte eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, aus diesem Grund verzieh ich ihm auch seine Unhöflichkeit, er sagte nämlich kein Sterbenswörtchen zu mir.

Nun, ich kam jetzt endlich dazu meinen Laptop anzuwerfen und das Palladion zu googeln. Ich fand schon einmal etwas heraus. Das Palladion war ein mächtiges Artefakt das sich einst in Troja befand - es machte diese Stadt unbesiegbar, was immer das heißen mochte. Jedenfalls mussten die beiden Griechen Odysseus und Diomedes eben dieses Standbild der Pallas Athene stehlen. Also war dieses Artefakt ein simples Schnitzbild aus Holz? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Bestimmt war die Hälfte dieser Legende falsch, aber welche war die richtige Hälfte? Ich seufzte frustriert auf. Plötzlich tauchte auf meinem Laptopbildschirm ein Icon auf, Programm wird gestartet.

Das Symbol zeigte ein aufgerissenes Auge. Schnell schaltete ich den Laptop komplett aus, indem ich den Akku herausnahm und das Stromkabel einfach abzog. Hatte ich mir ernsthaft einen Virus auf eine Wikipedia Seite geholt? Ich konnte es mir kaum vorstellen. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt das mir der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Ich schloss meine Augen und erblickte in meinem Geist besagtes Augen, Mandelförmig, eine graue mit goldenen Punkten durchsetzte Iris und eine große Schwarze Pupille die wissend in mich hinein starrte. Ich riss die Augen wieder auf und wischte den Schweiß von der Stirne. Was war denn das für ein abgefreaktes Erlebnis, sowas war mir ja noch nie passiert. Na, bestimmt war ich noch ein bisschen überspannt vom Einsatz. Ich stand auf, duschte mich und legte mich schlafen.

Auf einmal tauchte ich aus der Schwärze der Nacht auf, und als ob ich durch eine Wasseroberfläche auf das Land sah. Ich erblickte einen Hügel, ich schritt durch einen hohen Wald aus dunklen Tannen. Doch ich wusste nicht genau ob es wirklich Tannen waren, sie wirkten irgendwie fremdartig. Ich spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit während ich mich den Berg hochkämpfte. Ein schon halb zugewachsener gepflasterter Weg führte nach oben. Ein leises Wispern drang an meine Ohren, die Sprache war fremdartig, ich kannte sie nicht. Doch irgendwie spürte ich das ich auf diesen Hügel musste, koste es was es wollte. Ich hörte die schweren Schritte von eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln hinter mir, zusammen mit dem lauten röchelnden Atmen eines großen Wesens. "Du wirst nicht entkommen, schwächlicher Mensch." dröhnte eine laute Stimme die Klang wie eine Naturgewalt, mächtig und tief, doch von einer unglaublichen Traurigkeit. Das Gesamte Land schien unter ihrem Klang zu erzittern, eine Baumwurzel schoss aus dem Boden und hohlte mich von den Füßen, ich stürzte. Fast entschlüpfte mir mein Bewusstsein, doch dann auf einmal wurde alles klar wie Kristall, ich sah alles und begriff alles - für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment hatte ich eine Ahnung davon was ein Gott sehen musste. "Du und deine Art haben mich fast vernichtet, ihr müsst sterben - das Land verbleicht an euch wie an Parasiten. Ihr müsst ausgebrannt werden, mit Feuer und Schwert. Zuerst wirst du sterben, für das was du meinem Bruder angetan hast. Und dann werden alle Menschen sterben, widerliches Ungeziefer!" geiferte das Wesen in ohnmächtiger Wut.

Dann wurde alles wieder normal, er hatte fast den Hügel bestiegen, vor sich auf der runden Hügelspitze erhob sich ein Podest auf dem sich ein klassischer Griechischer Tempel erhob. Vor ihm stand einer Marmorne Pallas Athene mit Speer und Schild. Ich stürzte zu Boden, während ich das Standbild der Göttin anblickte konnte ich sehen wie neue Kraft mich durfluteten. "Nein - stell dich du Feigling! Kämpfe nur einmal in deinem Leben." donnerte die Dunkle Stimme, Erdbeben warfen mich zu Boden, das Land zitterte doch der Tempel und das Standbild wankten nicht. Ich kroch auf allen vieren weiter. Ruckartig setzte ich mit auf und riss die Augen auf. Es war dunkel um mich herum, aber ich konnte sehen das ich mich in meinem Zimmer befand. Die leuchtende Anzeige meines Radioweckers zeigte 3:15 an, ich musste nur Geträumt haben dachte ich um meinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.

Anmerkung:

Danke an alle die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben, ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis hierher. Reviews wären schön, vielleicht sagt ihr mir was ihr von diesem Chapter erwartet.


	4. IV Der hunderttausend Dollar Tag

IV. Der 100.000 Dollar Tag

Am Nächsten Morgen setzten sich Lynn ich und Carlos in einen unserer zwei Hubschrauber, es handelte um normale Eurocopter, die wir aufgerüstet hatten, Ein MG unter zwischen dem Landegestellt und vier Lenkraketen mit Manueller Steuerung um genau zu sein. Die Waffen hatten Lynn und Jakis natürlich in aller Frühe abmontiert, damit wir keine Probleme mit dem Flughafen Winnipegs würden. Die Städter waren in Punkto Waffen ein wenig empfindlich, kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt wie viele Leute dort schon verantwortungslos damit umgegangen sind. Laut dröhnen hob der Hubschrauber ab, Lynn saß am Steuerknüppel das Fluggeräts und hob sicher und ruhig ab. Ich war trotzdem froh die typischen Schutzkopfhörer zu tragen, wie sie Holzfäller auf der ganzen Welt benutzten.

Der Flug verging relativ Ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Carlos zuerst nicht in den Helikopter hatte einsteigen wollen, weil er felsenfest davon überzeugt zu sein schien das uns etwas passieren würde. Schließlich landeten wir auf einem Abgelegenen Außenfeld des Winnipeg International Airports. Uns empfingen zwei Sicherheitsleute mit denen ich wohl schon als 14jähriger fertig geworden wäre. Der eine war ein dicklicher, aufgequollener Mann mit speckigen lockigen Haaren und einer ziemlich engen Uniform. Er trug einen Taser, einen Plastikschlagstock und Handschellen an seinem Gürtel. Wässrige, braune Augen blickten uns drei an, als wir ausstiegen. "Hey, Schmidt mein Name. Schön das sie uns hier abholen kommen, wo müssen wir die Landegebühren bezahlen?" fragte ich den dicken Mann direkt.

Der andere hatte ebenfalls einen Bierbauch, Hasenzähne und eine große Knollennase auf der eine Hornbrille saß. Das kam davon wenn man jeden x-beliebigen Bürger zum Wachmann machen konnte. Diese Kerle konnten vermutlich nicht einmal mit einem randalierenden Teenager fertig werden. Obwohl, sie hatten Taser. Der Dicke räusperte sich, ich konnte hören wie sich große Mengen Schleim lösten. "Ja Herr Schmidt, eigentlich sind wir nicht dafür zuständig, wir müssen lediglich Sicherstellen das sie für keinen anderen Flug eine Gefahr darstellen oder Waffen mit sich führen. ""Ach so, tun sie was sie tun müssen. Aber sehe ich aus als ob ich gleich eine Handgranate aus meiner Gesäßtasche hole und meine Landsleute in die Luft jage?" fragte ich belustigt, hätte ich wirklich Amok laufen wollen so hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht von diesen beiden Witzfiguren hier aufhalten lassen.

Ich trug einen Grau Schwarz gestreiften Nadelstreifenanzug, eine schwarze Krawatte und ein Fliederfarbenes Hemd, mit passenden schwarzen Lederschuhen. Ich wirkte wie ein reicher durchtrainierter Geschäftsmann, Lynn hingegen passte in Jeansjacke und Karohemd immer noch aus wie ein Kanadischer Farmer. Über Carlos Äußeres schweigen wir einmal besser, es reicht aus zu sagen das er sich wenigstens rasiert hatte. "Dann suchen sie mal, aber wehe sie packen mir an die Eier, dann sind sie kastriert!" sagte ich, es schien ziemlich Eindruck auf die beiden zu machen, denn zumindest der Dicke schluckte ziemlich. Hatte ich denn gar so böse geschaut? Carlos jedenfalls lächelte ein schadenfrohes Lächeln. Der Dicke Kerl trat also auf mit zu, sein Atem stank nach Hamburger und Pfefferminzkaugummi.

Er tastete mich flüchtig ab und hütete sich sensible Stellen jeglicher Art zu berühren. Auch Lynn und Carlos wurden kurz überprüft, dann folgten die beiden Sicherheitsmänner uns langsam zu einem der Güterausgänge des Flughafens. Dort, an einer Pforte mussten wir dann unsere Fluggebühren entrichten. Ziemlich seltsam, allerdings muss ich sagen das ich keine Ahnung von derartigen Vormalitäten habe und vorher noch nie darauf bestanden hatte selbst die Gebühren zu bezahlen, die sich auf 700 Kanadische Dollars betrugen. Nun Lag Winnipeg vor uns, ich hatte genug Bargeld dabei und eine Kreditkarte mit der ich auf 5 Millionen Dollar zugreifen konnte. Es ist beruhigend sich nicht Gedanken um Geld machen zu müssen, aber wie jeder weiß bedeutet reich sein nicht, das man sich keine Sorgen mehr macht. Im Gegenteil, wenn ich nicht meine Firma mit Angestellten hätte, dann würde ich mir sogar weniger Gedanken um Geld machen. Wenn man Leute unter sich hat die für einen Arbeiten ist das eine große Verantwortung, sie verlassen sich schließlich darauf ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, unter meiner Führung in diesem Fall.

Lynn wollte gerade ein Taxi rufen, als ich eine typische Szene beobachten konnte. In einer langen Reihe standen Taxifahrer auf den extra für sie reservierten Parkplätzen, halfen Kunden beim ausladen und einladen ihrer Koffer oder warteten. Wir marschierten einfach auf den erstbesten Taxifahrer zu, es war ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Mann, vielleicht ein Inder oder Pakistaner. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Mann, während er seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster schnipste. "Wir suchen ein Taxi. Ich denke wir sind fündig geworden, oder?" bemerkte Carlos. "Ja das seid ihr allerdings, wohin wollt ihr denn meine Herren. " erkundigte der Taxifahrer sich. Wir stiegen ein, Lynn setze sich auf den Beifahrersitz, ich und Carlos mussten mit dem Fond vorlieb nehmen. Der Inder aktivierte das Taxameter und fuhr los.

"Zum Polo Park bitte." antwortete ich. "Ah, ihr kommt also von außerhalb, ja das stimmt einkaufen kann man hier ziemlich gut. Beste Stadt von ganz Manitoba wenn ihr mich fragt." kommentierte der Taxifahrer während er sich in den dichten Verkehr eingliederte der wohl rund um die Uhr durch die Straßen der Stadt pulsierte. Das Taxi war ein gelber Toyota mit Werbung für Duffys Motel auf der Heckscheibe, eines Designpreis gewann man damit nicht. Auch der kleine Quarzelefant der vom Innenspiegel baumelte machte das nicht besser.

Wir kurvten durch Winnipegs doch ganz ansprechende Skyline, ok verglichen mit New York oder Tokio war die Stadt ein Bauerndorf, aber für kanadische Verhältnisse war sie mit fast einer Million Einwohnern sehr groß. Wir erreichten schließlich den Polo Park, die größte Einkaufsmeile der Stadt, mehr als 200 verschiedene Läden wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte. Natürlich hatte ich mir vorher einen Artikel im Internet durchgelesen. Wir wurden in der Maroons Road raus gelassen, direkt vor dem gewaltigen eckigen Gebäudekomplex.

Die Fassaden wurden von Fensterwänden Dominiert. Die gut spartanisch wirkenden geraden Formen des Gebäudes waren in pastellfarbenen Tönen gehalten, vorzugsweise beige. Großmächtig prange der geschwungene Polo Park Schriftzug auf der Wand in der Nähe des Eingangs. Wir stiegen aus. Carlos schien schon beim Anblick des Einkaufszentrums gelangweilt, aber es half nichts, er brauchte nun einmal Sachen.

"Also was machen wir zuerst?" fragte er trocken. "Na, ich würde mal sagen wir fangen mit der Kleidung an, danach schicken wir dich zum Friseur und dann besorgen wir dir ein Auto. Hört sich das nach einem Plan an?" fragte ich ihn. "Hmm, ja - können wir nicht direkt das Auto kaufen? Denn könnten ich und Lynn ja vorfahren." versuchte sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. "Ja, keine schlechte Idee, du könntest dann ja mit dem Hubschrauber hinterherkommen." fiel Lynn eifrig ein, er konnte es auch nicht abhaben mit mir einkaufen zu gehen. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass ich nicht gleich das erstbeste nahm, sondern immer genau das kaufte was ich auch haben wollte - dafür war ich mir auch nicht zu schade mehrere Stunden zu brauchen.

"Ok - das geht nicht, ich kann keinen Hubschrauber fliegen. Das will also heißen das ihr beiden leider mitkommen müsst. Das heißt, Carlos muss mitkommen, Lynn du könntest eigentlich machen was du willst. Hast du dein Handy dabei?" erkundigte ich mich. "Nein, natürlich nicht, das lockt Monster an!" rief er entsetzt. Ich verdrehte die Augen als uns eine dickliche Frau die einen ebenso voluminösen kleinen Jungen an der Hand hatte Lynn mit einem verstörten Blick ansah und ihren kleinen Burschen von uns wegzog. "Also wirklich", ich nahm ihn in einen Schwitzkasten und zog ihn heran. "Lynn, schon mal was von Akku rausholen gehört?" raunte ich ihm zu. Wenn du alle halbe Stunde mal kurz checkst ob wir dich angerufen haben reicht das. Außerdem gibt es hier in der Stadt viel zu viele Handys, als dass irgendwelche Monster ausgerechnet zu dir kommen. Wenn man sich irgendwo im Wald rumtreibt sollte man kein Handy anhaben, das stimmt, aber hier ist das unwichtig." ich ließ mich von dem alten Mann doch nicht verschaukeln. "Ja, ist ja gut. Ich machs, aber nur damit ich nicht mit dir in irgend so einen Schickimicki Laden rein muss." sagte er. "Ich werde schon nicht weit weg gehen, da gibt's einen Bücherladen und Cafes ,ich bin also erst einmal beschäftigt." verkündete er. "Ja, machen wir das so." stimmte ich ihm zu. "Ich mag auch Cafes…"

"Nein Carlos, ich kenne deine Größen nicht, das heißt du musst auf jeden Fall alles anprobieren, du wirst bestimmt keinen Kaffee trinken während ich mir die Hacken für dich ablaufe." knurrte ich in einem Tonfall der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Die Schulter sackten nach unten und seine Stimmung schien einen Tiefpunkt zu erreichen. Ich beschloss es also so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen. "Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben was Kleidung angeht?" fragte ich ihn, es war eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Carlos ziemlich egal war worin er herumlief.

"Alles nur keine pinken Hemden." antwortete er quengelnd. "Gut, das ist schon mal etwas, auch wenn ich nicht dran gedacht hatte dir sowas zu besorgen." sagte ich leicht verstört. Wer kaufte einem Mann denn bitte pinke Hemden? Naja, in den USA waren die Leute ja ein bisschen anders als hier. Wir stürzten und also direkt ins Getümmel. Es war wie zu erwarten ziemlich voll. Die ganzen Hausfrauen kauften jetzt ein, es war gerade einmal Mittag, die meisten Leuten waren jetzt auf der Arbeit, wir hatten ja Donnerstag.

Wenn man also nicht gerade in Juwelier oder Kinderläden wollte hatte man eigentlich die perfekte Zeit erwischt, denn alle anderen Läden, vor allem die Herrenausstatter waren jetzt eigentlich ziemlich leer. Wir beiden Schritten schnell durch die langen Gänge, vorbei an Juwelierläden und Bankfilialen und landeten schließlich vor einem Stockhomme Shop. Mir persönlich waren die meisten der im Schaufenster ausgestellten Outfits zu knallig, aber da man hier legere Sachen kriegen konnte sollten wir hier mal anfangen.

"So Carlos, also - an die Frontlinie und vorwärts!" scherzte ich und schritt Munter in den Laden hinein. Etwas unverständliches Brummend kam er hinterher getrottet. "Also, erst mal T-Shirts oder?" fragte ich ihn. "jo mach mal." brummte er missmutig. Dann kam auch noch ein Verkäufer auf uns zugestürmt auf den ich liebend gern verzichtet hätte. Der Mann war um die 30 trug seine Haare schmierig zur Seite gegeelt und hellblond gefärbt. Er trug eine grüne Stoffhose, weiße Sneakers und ein pinkes Hemd. Mir wurde schon beinahe schlecht. "Guten Morgen, kann ich ihnen helfen meine Herren?" fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Klar, wenn sie wollen, mein Freund hier ist umgezogen, braucht einen komplett neuen Kleiderschrank." sagte ich.

"Ja, das kann man wirklich sehen, höchste Zeit für ein paar neue Outfits, so können sie heute ja nicht einmal mehr mit ihrer Großmutter ausgehen." bemerkte er mit einem süffisanten grinsen zu Carlos, der ihm nur einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. "Also, ich denke sie wollen etwas maskulines richtig? Das dürfte am ehesten zu ihrem Typ passen." schnatterte der Verkäufer, ich musste mir ein grinsen verkneifen. "Ja - was denn sonst?" fragte Carlos mit einem leicht entsetzten Unterton in der Stimme. "mögen sie Anzüge?" fragte der Mann, während er Carlos erst einmal zielstrebig zu den Lederjacken geführt hatte. Er kam auch wieder, mit einer typischen Motorradjacke. Das Leder war vorzüglich, sie passte perfekt und stand Carlos ausgezeichnet. Als er sich im Spiegel besah meinte er nur "Jau, die nehm ich. Haben sie noch was in der Richtung?" Das hätte er wohl besser nicht gesagt, er bekam jetzt noch 5 weitere ähnlich geschnittene Jacken in verschiedenen Brauntönen serviert. Das Ende war das er zwei schwarze kaufte.

Dann marschierten wir weitern in Richtung T-Shirts und Pullover. Auch hier wählte Carlos schnell und effizient aus, Spaß zu machen schien ihm das Ganze nicht, ein intuitives Stilgefühl schien er allerdings schon zu haben. Auffallend war der ungewöhnlich hohe blauanteil bei seiner Kleidung. Mindestens 50 Prozent seiner T Shirts und Hemden waren in dunklen blau oder Grüntönen gehalten. Der Verkäufer grinste breit, er machte wohl gerade den Verkauf des Monats, ich glaube ich wollte gar nicht wissen was Carlos gerade an Geld ausgab. Aber andererseits, was sein muss muss nun einmal sein.

Besonders Seglerhemden hatten es ihm angetan, er kaufte sie in aller Variationen und Farben, auch wenn ihm der Verkäufer mindestens 20 mal sagte das er 18 und nicht 81 sei und ein junger Mann so etwas nicht mehr trüge. Aber dieser Kerl war nicht ganz für voll zu nehmen. Die Unterwäsche war schnellstens erledigt, wie es bei Männern nun einmal so ist, außer Boxershorts gibt es einfach nichts Wahres. Nach etwa zwei Stunden waren wir fertig, jeder von uns war mit Taschen voll beladen. Kein Wunder 5 Bermudas, 7 Jeanshosen, 8 Hemden, 10 T-Shirts, 10 Pullover, 2 Lederjacken, 3 Daunenparkas, 1 Langmantel und 6 Paar Schuhe, nebst entsprechend vielen Unterwäschegarnituren kann man nicht in einer Hosentasche transportieren, ich hatte tief in die Tasche greifen müssen, alles in allem um die 4000 Dollar.

Carlso einziger Kommentar dazu war gewesen. "Ich glaub im Wall Mart kosten die Klamotten weniger." ich muss sagen das ich ziemlich rot geworden bin als uns Kassierer und Verkäufer entsetzt anstarrten als ob wir Aussätzige wären. Meinen Kumpel hatte das aber nicht im geringsten gestört. "So, dann sind wir doch eigentlich fertig oder?" fragte Carlos voller Hoffnung. "Nein, sind wir nicht Carlos." antwortete ich. "Warum das denn?" fragte er entsetzt "Was brauche ich denn noch?" "Zum Beispiel Socken, eine Armbanduhr und vor allen Dingen mindestens einen Anzug und ordentliche Lederschuhe." statierte ich. Gut ich selbst habe eine Schwäche für Anzüge und Jackets, anders als Carlos, trotzdem sollte er sich entsprechend anziehen können wenn er irgendwann einmal auf einen wichtigen öffentlichen Termin musste.

Also weiter, nicht, gar nichts - nur Frauenläden grummelte ich in mich hinein als wir weiter durch die Einkaufspassage eilten. "Hey wie wäre es mit was zu essen?" fragte Carlos und sah sich nach einem Restaurant um, sehr zu seinem Missbehagen entdeckte ich doch den Chatters Hair and Beauty Salon von dem er mich hatte ablenken wollen. "Nix essen, erst mal Haare schneiden, mit dieser ungepflegten Putzwolle kannst du dich auf keinen Fall sehen lassen." belehrte ich ihn. "Aber die sind doch gerade einmal Schulterlang, heute laufen viele Typen so rum." versuchte Carlos abzuwiegeln. "Ja, klar - aber die haben die Haar ordentlich geschnitten und nicht einfach nur wild durcheinander gewachsen Mann, jetzt sei keine Pussy und geh zum Frisör." brummelte ich und schickte Carlos hinein. Er ging zögernd, schluckte und machte einen entschlossenen Schritt nach drinnen.

War er noch nie beim Frisör gewesen oder warum führte er sich so seltsam auf? Vielleicht hätte ich Hermes doch fragen sollen ob er vielleicht wüsste um wen es sich bei Carlos handeln könnte. Der Mann benahm sich wirklich fast so als ob er in einer anderen Welt aufgewachsen wäre. Ich setzte mich auf eine der in der Mitte des langen Ganges befindlichen Bänke und stellte die ganzen Taschen vor mir auf den Boden. Während ich auf Carlos wartete warf mir die eine oder andere Dame einen längeren Blick zu und lächelte gut gelaunt. Ich lächelte allerdings nicht zurück - warum denn auch, ich durfte hier auf der Bank sitzen und warten - und für Ladies 30 plus interessierte ich mich nicht sonderlich.

Als Carlos dann endlich wieder raus kam traute ich meinen Augen nicht, ich hätte ihn wirklich kaum erkannt. Seine Haar waren viel kürzer, mit blonden Strähnen durchsetzt und kunstvoll hochgegelt. Er wirkte ziemlich verdattert, seltsamerweise stand ihm diese Frisur sogar vorzüglich. "Alter, das ist so krank 70 Dollar für eine verdammt Frisur!" sagte er entrüstet. "Mann, davon kannst du eine halbe Woche lang leben! Und dann hat dieser komische Kerl nicht nur an meinem Kopf rumgefingert wie irgendeine Schwuchtel, nein er hat mir auch noch die ganze Zeit zugeschwallt und allen möglichen Mist gefragt!" er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "NIE wieder!" "Ok, naja aber du sieht genial aus - so kann man sich mit dir sehen lassen." stellte ich zufrieden fest und fuhr über die breite Rolltreppe mit ihm nach oben.

Wir kaufen Carlos im Boss Store noch zwei Anzüge, einen dunkelblauen und einen Nadelstreifen, grau mit blauen Fäden natürlich. Somit war der erste Teil unserer Schlacht geschlagen. Ich rief Lynn an, natürlich ging seine Mailbox ran, er hatte also doch den Akku rausgenommen. Na toll, jetzt durften wir erst einmal blöd in der Gegend herumstehen bis er zurückrief, mit unseren ganzen Taschen und Tüten erregten wir natürlich Aufsehen. "Sag mal Jack, ist es eigentlich normal das sich Kerle die Nägel maniküren lassen?" fragte Carlos. Ich muss zugeben das dies auch mich überraschte "Echt? Interessant, wusste ich gar nicht das das gemacht wird." sagte ich verwundert. Aufeinmal vibrierte mein I-Phone, es war Lynn.

"Hey Jungs, ich hock hier im Untergeschoss in nem Cafe, treffen wir uns draußen auf der Maroon Street wieder?" fragte Lynn begeistert, das Warten hatte ihn also doch gelangweilt. "Ja, such einfach nach den Kerlen mit den meisten Taschen, das sind wir." antwortete ich ihm. "Dann bis gleich. Ich habe schon alle Autoläden in der Stadt aufgeschrieben die unserem Niveau entsprechen bevor wir losgeflogen sind." ich konnte dem alten Mann anhören, dass es ihm eine diebische Freund bereiten würde Carlos durch ein ganzes Dutzend Autoläden zu jagen, mit ihm über Motoren, Ausstattungsspecials und ähnliches zu reden. Armer Carlos, dir steht was bevor, ich kann ja wenigsten nicht zuhören wenn ich will. "Hey, da ist ein Uhrladen, ich hab schon was gefunden." sagte Carlos, er zeigte auf einen silbernen Fossilchronografen mit tiefblauem Ziffernblatt." er schien sich also doch für einige Äußerlichkeiten zu interessieren. Ich drückte ihm 200 Dollar in bar in die Hand, nachdem ich meine Taschen auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, Carlos stürmte geradezu in den Laden und kam 5 Minuten später mit der Uhr am Arm wieder hinaus. "wirklich coole Uhr, musste ich einfach haben." sagte er grinsend "Also auf zum teuersten Programmpunkt des Tages, oder essen wir doch erst was?" fragte er gut gelaunt. "Erst essen." gab ich zu bedenken, inzwischen knurrte mein Magen ziemlich. Es waren ja auch schon nach 3 Uhr Mittags. Wir traten auf die Maroonstreet heraus und wurden von Lynn empfangen, der nur meinte.

"Sacht mal habt ihr den ganzen Laden leergekauft? Ich dachte du hättest keine Geld für nen Charger, aber für so einen läppschen kram schon oder wie?" motzte er los. "Naja, geht mich nichts an, ich hab euch zwei Wraps gekauft, oder wollt ihr nichts essen. Das Taxi steht schon da!" sagte er und deutete auf eines der typischen weißen Taxis. "Ok, ich hoffe wir kriegen das alles eingepackt." sagte der Taxifahren, ein bauchiger Mann mit langem blonden Vollbart und langen zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden Haaren. "Was macht n Kerl wie sie eigentlich hier als Taxifahrer?" fragte Lynn ungeniert. "Ich mein son Mann gehört raus aufs Land." "Ach, was tut man nicht alles damit die Kinder studieren können, wissen sie außerdem ist mein Rücken nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung, da finde ich draußen eh keinen Job mehr den ich ordentlich machen kann." antwortete der Taxifahrer, währende er unsere Taschen einlud und beim bücken ächzte. Ich hätte ihm ja gerne geholfen, aber die meisten Fahrer reagieren allergisch wenn man als Beifahrer meint ihr Fahrzeug bepacken zu können. Außerdem bezahlten wir ja dafür. Außerdem hatte ich ein Wrap mit undefinierbarem Inhalt zu vernichten, es schmeckte jedenfalls gut. Wir setzten uns also in Bewegung und fuhren weiter weg von der City und futterten dabei wie die Weltmeister.

Wir kamen am Birchwood Chevrolet Autohaus vorbei, es war klar das der Chevrolet Fan Lynn uns zuerst hierhin geführt hatte. Wir stiegen alle aus. "So, schau nur auf die Karosserie mein Junge und den Motor, wenn die die Farbe, die Felgen oder die Straßenlage nicht passen ist das kein Problem, das machen wir schon zusammen." sagte Lynn mit einem breiten grinsen während er auf das Autohaus zuschritt und den vorne stehenden Kleinwagen bemitleidenswerte Blicke zuwarf. "Wie weit dürfen wir denn gehen Jack?" fragte er mich noch kurz als wir eintraten. "sieh zu dass es was ordentliches ist." sagte ich nur, will meinen ich gab Lynn sozusagen den Freibrief zu kaufen was er wollte. So oft kaufte man ja kein Auto, und da es Carlos erster Wagen war sollte es schon einer Sein der ihm gefiel.

Sofort kam auch ein Autoverkäufer auf uns zu. "Hey, kann man ihnen helfen, Hawkes." sagte er und streckte Lynn die Hand hin. "Lynn, angenehm, ich bin hier weil ich meinen Neffen Carl seinen ersten Wagen kaufen will." bemerkte er ohne rot zu werden. "Ja, so ist es." jubilierte der vermeintliche Carl "Ah das erste Auto, ist immer was besonderes, was halten sie denn von einem gebrauchten Chevrolet Impala, haben wir gerade neu reinbekommen." sagte der Mann und wollte uns gerade wieder rausführen. "Nein, hier sind wir schon richtig." stellte Lynn trocken vor. "Also, was willst du nen Pickup, oder eher was sportlicheres mein Junge?" erkundigte er sich. "Also eigentlich müsste ich ja einen Geländewagen haben - oder?" fragte Carlos ziemlich einfältig. "Nein, natürlich nicht - bau ich dir alles um Junge." strahlte Lynn vor sich hin. Ich hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, dieser Kerl wollte mich nicht billig davonkommen lassen und bestimmt alles nur weil ich den Charger abgelehnt hatte.

"Ja, sie denken also an einen Neuwagen in der gehobenen Preisklasse - habe ich das richtig verstanden." sagte der Verkäufer und blickte Lynn zweifelnd an. "So ist es Meister, sie ham mich ganz richtig verstanden." bemerkte Lynn mit einem huldvollen Nicken. Währenddessen war Carlos schon unterwegs durch das Autohaus und guckte sich alle möglichen Wagen an. Schwere Pickups, Kleinwagen, dann entdeckte er eines der Prunkstücke das Hauses, einen Carmaro ZL1. Der Wagen war tiefblau und sah wirklich gut aus, das musste auch ich zugeben.

"Ah, der gefällt ihnen also, kein Wunder - ein herrliches Auto. Aber wollen sie sich nicht doch lieber etwas günstigeres ansehen?" fragte der Verkäufer zweifelnd. "Wieso, wie viel soll das gute Stück denn Kosten? Auf keinen Fall mehr als 70!" sagte Lynn selbstbewusst. Nun das war mit Sicherheit ein fairer Preis für dieses Heiße Eisen, aber weniger war es deswegen trotzdem nicht. "72 000 um genau zu sein, aber ich denke das man sich auf 70 einigen kann wenn sie ihn wirklich nehmen möchten." bemerkte der Verkäufer. Carlos Miene hatte sich inzwischen eindeutig in die resignierte Richtung verschoben, er hatte wohl die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Ich nickte Lynn ganz leicht zu, es hätte schlimmer kommen können und würde schlimmer kommen wenn ich Lynn jetzt nicht ließ. Sonst würde er nachher noch anfangen alle Ersatzteile für unserer Wagen legal zu kaufen! Das würde mich dann wirklich an den Bettelstab bringen.

"Gut, den nehmen wir." "Was - wirklich? Sicher das der nicht zu teuer ist?" fragte Carlos zwischen Begeisterung und Abscheu. Es war ihm offenbar nicht ganz recht solche Unkosten zu verursachen, wenn doch bloß alle Menschen so denken würden! Lynn tat es jedenfalls nicht, er marschierte sofort mit dem Verkäufer ins Büro und unterschrieb den Vertrag. Er bezahlte sofort mit meinem Kreditkarte, und sorgte dafür das der Wagen sofort fertig gemacht wurde. Ich bemitleidete die armen Mechaniker die den Wagen unter Lynns Adleraugen flottmachen mussten.

Jedenfalls fuhr der Wagen nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde vor. Die Schlüssel wurden Carlos überreicht, der sie sofort mir zusteckte. Ich konnte gut verstehen das er sich hier nicht die Blamage geben wollte seinen Camaro abzuwürgen oder gegen die nächste Wand zu setzen. "Gut Dad, wir sehen uns dann Zuhause, flieg vorsichtig." bemerkte ich, klopfte dem alten Mann grinsend auf die Schulter. "Aber ich wollte doch mitfahren!" bemerkte er nur. "Denk an den Eurocopter!" sagte ich und freute mich diebisch keinen Flugschein gemacht zu haben. "Jaja, fahrt vorsichtig, der kleine zieht ein bisschen mehr wie dein Monster von einem Pickup Jack." "Jaja, klar - ich weiß das der Camaro nur hundert PS weniger hat und bestimmt ne Tonne leichter ist." sagte ich genervt, nur weil ich kein Auto zusammenbauen konnte hieß das noch lange nicht das ich gar keine Ahnung hatte.

Ich setzte mich also auf den Fahrersitz, den ich erst noch einstellen musste. Währenddessen holten Carlos und Lynn die ganzen Einkaufstaschen aus dem Taxi und luden sie in den zum Glück immer noch großen Kofferraum. "Gut, dann hau mal rein Dad, und rasier keine Lärchenspitzen." witzelte Carlos und setzte sich neben mich. Mit einem sonoren Röhren ging der Motor an, gewohnt kräftig trat ich das Gas an, der Wagen rauschte mir quietschenden Reifen los, Carlos hatte sich sofort an den Haltegriff gekrallt. "Hups, bisschen zu viel getreten den guten." bemerkte ich entschuldigen. "Bisschen, du sollst nicht die Fahrbahn gummieren sondern uns nach Hause bringen Jack." knurrte Carlos der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigte. Ich fuhr nämlich ganz gemessenen Tempos durch die Stadt, während Carlos den Weg nach Dauphin ins Navi eintippte.

Leider hatte er auch die Macht über das Radio, es war schließlich sein Auto, auch wenn er nicht am Steuer saß weil er keinen Führerschein hatte. Wie er es geschafft hat ist mir ein Rätsel, jedenfalls tönte altmodische Countrymusik aus den Lautsprechern, während er sich grinsend zurücklehnte. "Weißt du, ich kann diesen ganzen alten Kram mitsingen Jack - ich glaub nicht das man sowas bei den Pfadfindern lernt oder?" erkundigte er sich. "Ähm nein, hoffe ich doch mal." bemerkte ich, mein Tonfall musste wohl ziemlich beängstigt gewesen sein, er jedenfalls antwortete " Hmh, das muss wohl so gewesen sein - meine Mutter wird wohl nicht so viel Zeit gehabt haben mir das beizubringen. Sie musste mich schließlich allein aufziehen - verrückt nicht, aber ich weiß irgendwie das ich keinen Vater habe, na jedenfalls keinen der sich mal gekümmert hätte." führte Carlos aus, der sich entspannt in den Ledersitz zurücksinken ließ.

Dieser Wagen machte richtig Spaß, ich sollte mir irgendwann auch mal soetwas kaufen, dachte ich mir. Aber nein, wenn ich etwas neues bekam wollte die anderen auch neue Spielzeuge und spätestens des Elektronenmikroskop für Dr. O Neil sprengte jeglichen Kostenrahmen. "Ok, siehst du Carlos, so langsam kommt alles wieder - hast du dich eigentlich entschieden?" fragte ich ihn. Ich musste gerade an der Ampel anhalten, daher konnte ich sehen, das er kurz ziemlich verkniffen in die Gegend blickte. "Ich kann kämpfen, das weiß ich - und ich weiß das viele Menschen durch Monster zu Schaden kommen. Was wäre ich für ein Mann wenn ich kneife und mir irgendwo ein Leben aufbauen würde Jack? Ich wäre ein feiges Arschloch, ich könnte nie sicher sein das meiner Familie nichts passieren würde, wenn ich mal eine hätte. Nein, ich bleibe bei euch." sagte Carlos mit eine eisernen Festigkeit in der Stimme die mich beeindruckte.

Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich über einen jungen Mann gestolpert war in dem mehr steckte als er sehen ließ und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich habe Mann gesagt und das meine ich auch so. Es gibt durchaus 30 jährige die diesen Begriff nicht verdienen, weil sie immer noch denken wie Teenager, nicht das große Ganze sehen, sondern immer nur die eigene kleine Ecke des Bildes. Solche Menschen sind für mich nicht erwachsen, denn auch wenn ich meine kleine Ecke der Welt wilder verteidige als die Ecken anderer Menschen, so riskiere ich auch ein wenig für sie - oder sehe zumindest ihre Probleme. Wir fuhren gegen Norden, es wurde Abend, es wurde Nacht.

Wir waren nahe einer Raststätte von nicht gerade einladendem äußeren, als ich bemerkte das der Tank jetzt zum zweiten Mal fast leer war. "Wir parken besser etwas abseits Carlos." bemerkte ich nur, fuhr etwa 200 Meter von der Raststätte weg und parkte den Wagen am Rand das Highways. Ich schloss ihn ab. Es waren jetzt schon 2 Uhr Nachts, meistens machten die LKW Fahrer jetzt eine Pause, und wenn schon ich hatte ja die Fahrzeugpapiere bei mir. "Kam die diese Raststätte auch so vertrauenserweckend vor." sagte Carlos zu mir. "Ja." erwiderte ich. "Hast du ein richtiges Messer dabei?" fragte ich ihn. "Äh, nein, warum sollte ich?" erkundigte er sich. "Ich habe Riptide in der Hosentasche, das reicht eigentlich mehr als aus." entschuldigte er sich. "Das stimmt, aber man merkt das du noch keine Besoffenen Harleynomaden getroffen hast Carlos.

" antwortete ich trocken. "Naja, kann man auch nicht mehr ändern." brummte ich und marschierte zusammen mit Carlos auf die Raststätte zu. Neben den gewaltigen Trucks, die in rauen Mengen auf dem Parkplatz an der Route 52 N, allerdings standen auch ein paar Pickups und Harleys dort. In dem Motel schien noch einiges los zu sein, laute Schlagermusik dröhnte hinaus in die Wildnis. "Sollen wir nicht doch lieber im Auto schlafen?" fragte ich nur um sicher zu gehen, ich hatte nicht wirklich Angst, allerdings muss ich sagen das ich nicht gerade begeistert von dieser Absteige war in deren Betten es bestimmt Wanzen und andere garstige kleine Ungeheuer gab.

"Ich habe Hunger." bemerkte Carlos. "Ich könnte ein halbes Schwein allein vertilgen, oder doch zumindest ein dickes Schnitzel." sagte er und Schritt entschlossenen Schrittes vor, ich folgte ihm natürlich und trat auf die alte, stark angesengte und angeschnibbelte Holztüre zu. Mensch, das war wirklich stereotyp, fast schon nostalgisch das Ambiente!


	5. V Eine Flucht und eine Prophezeiung

V.

Carlos öffnete die Türe und trat gefolgt von mir ein, die Musik zerstörte inzwischen fast meine Trommelfelle. Es war Erwartungsgemäß ziemlich leer, ein paar verwegen aussehende Männer zwischen dreißig und fünfzig hockten zusammen an einem alt aussehenden Holztisch und taten das was die meisten Männerrunden taten. Sie rauchten, tranken Bier und spielten nebenbei Karten. An ein oder zwei weiteren Tischen saßen noch einzelne Leute vor einem Bier, oder einem Steak.

Vermutlich handelte es sich um Trucker, die noch schnell etwas zu Abend essen wollten, bevor sie sich schließlich schlafen legten. am hinteren Rand des Gastraumes befand sich die schon ziemlich leere Bar hinter der eine rothaarige Frau Anfang vierzig Stand. Sie hatte einen starrenden Blick und fuhr sich mit der Zunge des Öfteren über die rotgeschminkten Lippen. Ich setzte mich zusammen mit Carlos an einen der hölzernen Tische. Was für ein Holz verarbeitet worden war konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber es war definitiv nicht gut verarbeitet, ziemlich roh zusammengezimmert.

Die Stühle waren ebenfalls unbequem, aber sowohl ich als auch Carlos hatten einfach nur Hunger. Einer der Pokerspieler, ein muskelbepackter Mann mit blondem Schnauzbart und grob zusammengehauenen Gesicht wirkte nicht gerade freundlich als er zu uns herübersah und seinen Nachbarn mit einem wuchtigen Ellbogenstoß auf unsere Gesellschaft aufmerksam machte. Ich wandte mich ab und blickte wo anders hin, sollte der Mann ruhig denken ich das ich dies aus Angst tat. Heute Abend jedenfalls wollte ich keinerlei Ärger mehr.

Als ich auf den Oberarm des Mannes blickte erkannte ich ein wohlbekanntes Symbol - eine in ihrem Panzer versteckte Schildkröte prangte auf seinem Trizeps. Es handelte sich hierbei um das Zeichen der Ottawa, des ältesten und stärksten Totemstammes Kanadas. Der Mann sah nicht so aus wie ein Indianer, aber da man die Blutlinie der Totemtiere quer durch alle Völker und Rassen verfolgen konnte war es durchaus möglich, dass wir uns hier in einem Familienhaus befanden.

Um das System mit den Totemtieren ein für alle Mal zu erklären, es gibt schon seit ewigen Zeiten ein indianisches Göttergeschlecht, diese göttlichen Wesen manifestieren sich in einer bestimmten Tiergestalt und sind mit dem Land unmittelbar verbunden. Irgendwann gebaren einige dieser Wesenheiten menschliche Kinder, denen ein Teil ihrer Fähigkeiten innewohnte und die sich der Hilfe ihrer Ahnen versichern konnten und können. Diese Leute werden allerdings oft von ihren Totems, wie sie ihre Götter auch nennen ziemlich stark beeinflusst, was zur Folge hat das sie der westlichen Zivilisation im allgemeinen ziemlich ablehnend gegenüberstehen. So einen Kerl hatten wir also vor uns, nachdem wir kurze Zeit nicht beachtet worden waren, kam besagte Kellnerin auf uns zu.

"Einen schönen Abend Jungs, was darf ich euch denn bringen? Was machen zwei so gut aussehende Kerle wie ihr eigentlich hier." schmeichelte sie mit sanfter Altstimme und legte Carlos ihre langen rot lackeierten Fingernägel auf die Schulter. "du riechst wirklich ausgezeichnet kleiner - ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so viel Meer gerochen." hauchte sie Carlos zu, der wirkte auf einmal sehr angespannt. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er biss die Zähne aufeinander und seine rechte Hand schnellte ich Richtung Hosentasche. "Jack, mir gefällt das nicht - diese Kellnerin ist absolut seltsam. Fast würde ich sagen sie ist ein Monster. Hast du die Augen gesehen?" wisperte er. "Hm? Nein, was für Augen? Die sind doch vollkommen normal." sagte ich trocken. Sah Carlos jetzt schon Geister? Nun gut, er war es vielleicht nicht gewohnt derart undezent angebaggert zu werden aber - Moment mal, wieso roch er denn nach Meer. Carlos war höchstens verschwitzt, aber einen Meeresduft verströmte er nicht gerade. Ich blickte mich um. "Ja, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich gehen." bemerkte ich leise und wollte gerade zügig verschwinden, als der Blondbärtige mit seinen Freunden vor der Türe stand und einen steinernen Tomahawk in den fleischigen Händen hin und her wippte. Seine Freunde, allesamt ziemlich große, breitschultrige und ziemlich unfreundlich aussehende Kerle, voll von schlechten Tätowierungen und ganz in Jeans und Leder gekleidet hatten sich hinter ihm aufgebaut.

Die Trucker die sich noch hier befanden waren Aschfahl im Gesicht, einer der Männer begann vor lauter Angst zu pinkeln "Das ist ein Überfall, bleibt alle ganz ruhig Leute, wir machen keinen Ärger, steckt einfach die Knarren weg ok?" ertönte es verängstigt und nuschelnd von einem der Tische. "Na was haben wir denn da für kleine Scheißerchen. Schau dir die beiden einmal an, die Anzugschwuchtel und ihr kleiner Freund in Rinderleder." spottete er und begann auf uns zuzuschreiten, langsam und gemessen. Eine rote verwinkelte Narbe zog sich über seine Stirn, sie wirkte wie eine zuckende Schlange.

"Und wie der kleine duftet." zischte es von hinten. Ich entdeckte besagte Kellnerin, welche jetzt zwei lange Küchenmesser in den Händen hielt, sie sah immer noch gut aus, aber ihr Unterkörper hatte sich in zwei Schlangenleiber verwandelt auf denen sie beängstigend schnell herum glitt. Ich werde dein Fleisch von den Knochen schneiden und deine Gebeine Auskochen, die widerliche Ausgeburt der verschisssenen Götter. Ja Demigott, du machst mir nichts vor - aber hier wird dich kein Gott beschützen, Kanada ist unser Land - Scheiße für dich das du hierhergekommen bist." spottete sie und begann zu sabbern, weißen schaumigen Schleim. "Ich würde sagen wir brauchen einen Plan." rief Carlos aus, er klang schon ein wenig ängstlich, aber als ich sah wie gerade er stand und wie wütend er die Drakaina anschaute musste ich schon meinen Hut ziehen.

Ich selbst war vollkommen klar im Kopf, mein Gehirn arbeitete um ein vielfaches Schneller als gewöhnlich. Kampf ist nicht zu gewinnen, also - Ablenkungsmanöver initiieren, möglichst viel Zerstörung verbreiten und aus dem Fenster springen. Ich packte in meine Hosentasche, zog das Armband heraus und drückte auf den Drachenkopf. Ich hielt mein Schwert in der Hand und sprang nach hinten Weg. Die Augen der Drakaina weiteten sich vor Angst als sie meine Klinge erblickte. Dann verzogen sich ihre Züge vor Wut. "Pendragon - fahr zum Tartarus." schrie sie wütend auf und schleuderte eines ihrer Küchenmesser auf mich, ich machten ein Rolle zur Seite und schmiss dabei einen Stuhl um. Ich spürte noch keinen Schmerz und rappelte mich ohne zu zögern auf. Das Messer hatte sich sirrend in den Boden gebohrt. Carlos hielt Riptide in der Hand, schleuderte den auf uns zustürmenden Kanadiern einen Stuhl entgegen und rannte auf der anderen Seite auf die Drakaina zu, die sich auf mich stürzen wollte.

Ich wich wieder einem blitzschnellen Messerhieb aus, der mein Jackett streifte, dann sah ich wie Carlos auf einen Tisch zusrannte, über ihn herüber rutschte, auf dem Boden aufkam und im Aufstehen seinen Arm mit dem Schwert nach vorn bewegte um von hinten sein Schwert durch den Brustkorb des Monsters zu stoßen, welches schmerzlich aufschrie. Schell riss er das blutige Schwert heraus, während die Drakaina langsam von den Schlangenleibern nach oben hin zu goldenem Bronzestaub zu zerfallen begann. Ohne darauf zu achten stürmten wie weiter, die Männer waren inzwischen Auf Touren gekommen. Laute Rufe wie "Bleibt stehen ihr verdammten Hurensöhne!" oder "Ja lauft ihr feigen Bastarde." wurden ausgestoßen, sirrend sauste der Tomahawk des Anführers an meinem Kopf vorbei, ich konnte den Luftzug in meinem Gesicht spüren, mein Magen krampfte sich förmlich zusammen, das war verdammt knapp gewesen.

Ich hörte von hinten ein lautes Krachen und poltern, Geräusche von berstendem Holz und wutschnaubendes Gebrüll. Anders als Carlos drehte ich mich nicht um. Der grinste breit und grölte zurück "Ey Fettsack - lern mal laufen." mit diesen Worten flankte er gewandt über den Tresen, ich setzte ihm nach, musste aber nicht den Fuß aufsetzen. Carlos riss die Türe hinter der Theke auf, welche wohl in die Küche führte. und stürzte hinein. Ich hörte einen wütenden Schrei uns sprang zur Seite. Mit einem lauten krachen flog ein geworfener Stuhl gegen die Wand, da wo Carlos noch eine Sekunde vorher gestanden hatte. "Was kannst du eigentlich Gordon - verdammte Scheiße die Mistkerle kommen uns noch weg." blaffte der Schildkrötenmann mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

Ich selbst schwang mich durch die Durchreiche , da ich es nicht riskieren wollte an dem nun vor der Türe liegenden Stuhl hängen zu bleiben. Ich setzte auf zwei mit Steaks und Pommes beladenen Tellern auf und rutscht weiter, ich schwang mich auf den weiß gefließen Boden und folgte Carlos, der wohl schon öfters in solchen Gebäuden gejagt worden war als ich. Er schien genau zu wissen wie man hier herauskam, schnell rannten wir am Kühlraum vorbei und stießen eine Türe auf, inzwischen spürte ich ein dumpfes pochen in meiner rechten Körperseite, wir mussten uns beide beeilen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und verdoppelte meine Anstrengungen, durch die Nase einatmen, durch den Mund ausatmen. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte, und die Kerle waren nicht weit hinter uns. Auf einmal ertönte neben uns ein wütendes Knurren. Ich blickte mich um und entdeckte etwas das meinen Atem stocken ließ, eine seltsame aufrecht stehende Kreatur, mit langen, knotigen Armen, stehenden Ohren und einem seltsam verkrümmten Rücken.

Mit hundeähnlichen Lauten sprang das Wesen auf mich zu, ich hörte das rasseln einer Kette, die ich in der Dunkelheit aber nicht erkennen konnte, also rannte ich was das Zeug hielt. Einmal stolperte ich und fiel fast hin, aber ich rannte weiter. "Da sind sie hinterher." schrie es hinter mir und ich hörte das Getrampel von schweren Stiefeln, diese Biker wollten also immer noch nicht aufgeben. Auf einmal ertönte ein schmerzerfülltes Gekreische, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Ich konnte Worte verstehen. "Holt das Vieh runter. Nein Nein…" der Rest war unverständlich. Die Bestie war offensichtlich in eine Art Blutrausch übergegangen. Ich stolperte weiter in die Nacht hinein, weg von diesem schrecklichen Gasthof - am wichtigsten war es erst einmal weg zu kommen.

Nie sollte mein eine Schlacht schlagen die man nicht gewinnen kann - jedenfalls wenn man die Wahl hat. "Scheiße Mann, was war das für ein abgefreaktes Viech!" rief Carlos mit ein wenig schriller Stimme, meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und ich konnte meinen Freund gerade davon abhalten gegen einen Plastikmülleiner zu laufen. "Da ist ein LKW, da verstecken wir uns hinter." zischte ich ihm zu und huschte auf den Fußspitzen schleichend hinter die Motorhaube des Trucks. Ich legte mich auf den Boden und robbte unter das breite Gefährt, ebenso machte es Carlos. Hier unten roch es nach Motoröl und frischen Gummi - ich blickte direkt auf den nur schlecht beleuchteten Hinterausgang der Raststätte, welcher in dem flachen Seitlichen Anbau des Gebäudes gelegen war in dem die Küche und die Lagerräume untergebracht worden waren.

In einer Art Holzverschlag befand sich diese seltsame Monster - ich hatte noch niemals etwas derartiges gesehen. Ich sah wie die vier verbleibenden Männer wild auf das Tier, welches inzwischen hundeartig winselte einschlugen. "Aaah mein Bein!" schrie einer der Männer auf und brach zusammen. Ein weiterer hielt sich den Hals und taumelte zurück, seltsam gurgelnde Laute ausstoßend, offenbar war seine Aorta aufgerissen worden. der dritte rannte panisch fluchend in das Haus zurück und schlug die schwere Holztür hinter sich zu, der Totemträger aber, welcher jetzt grün leuchtete ließ sich nicht davon stören, dass das Monster mit gewaltigen Kiefern seinen rechten Arm umklammerte. Er hieb immer wieder wuchtig auf seinen Schädel ein bis ein dumpfes knacken ertönte. Der Schildkrötengeist war stark in ihn, sonst wäre er schon längst von diesem Werwolf - ja das war die richtige Bezeichnung für diese Bestie - zerfleischt worden.

Stattdessen schlug er ihm einfach den Schädel ein, wir konnten sehen, wie der Wolfmann zusammenbrach und zu Staub zerfiel, der Sieger stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen da, reckte die Kopf und schrie laut in die Nach hinaus. Wilde Siegesfreude gepaart mit Trauer, Wut und Zorn. "Komm her Pendragon, du hast meine Jungs umgebracht - ich werde dich fertigmachen! Hahahaha ich werde dein Blut trinken und deine Eingeweide meiner Mutter zum Fraß vorwerfen. Ich bin Lorren Crowhead , Sohn der großen Schildkröte und Häuptling der Cree du dreckiger Wichser!" ich muss sagen das ich innerlich vor Wut kochte und diesem Kerl am liebsten eine Lektion erteilt hatte, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Er war stark, sehr stark und sehr wütend! Ich würde nicht in der Lage sein einen rasenden Sohn der göttlichen Schildkröte zu besiegen.

Wenn ein Totemgeist sein Kind beseelt und voller Zorn ist, dann ist das etwas schreckliches das man auf keinen Fall erleben will - die Macht eines Gottes genutzt vom zornigen Geist eines Menschen. Wütend aufbrüllend schnappte er sich einen der Baseballschläger seiner gefallenen Kameraden und stapfte unflätig fluchend auf die Hintertür zu, die er mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Tritt durchtrat als sei sie aus Papier. Er stand da, den Fuß durch die Türe getreten, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, ich gluckste leise. Er schnaubte wütend und begann die Türe mit bloßen Fäusten vollständig zu zertrümmern, dann stürmte er hinein. "Sven - komm her du feiges Schwein." brüllte er - eine gute Gelegenheit für uns zu verschwinden.

Ächzend robbte ich mich unter dem LKW hervor, Carlos jammerte lautstark und konnte nicht gerade gehen. Er hatte sich wohl deutend mehr weh getan als ich. "Ich dreh diesem Kerl den Hals um wenn er mir nochmal über dem Weg läuft." grollte Carlos während wir beiden in die Nacht hinaus schritten. Hoffentlich fanden wir unser Auto auch wieder. Ich würde noch heute von hier verschwinden, auch wenn uns vermutlich schon Morgen die Polizei suchen würde. Denn auch wenn wir nicht angefangen hatten, wer wusste schon was die Trucker gesehen hatten. Vielleicht einen bewaffneten Raubüberfall, bei dem wir die Wirtin ermordet hatten. Ich konnte mir schon gut die Schlagzeilen vorstellen. "Kriminelle Jugendliche überfallen Motel - sind unsere Straßen noch sicher" , na das machte doch schon etwas her oder?

Zweige schlugen mir ins Gesicht und Brombeeren zerkratzen meine Beine, hier irgendwo musste der Chevrolet eigentlich stehen, da war ich mir ganz sicher. "Jack, hier ist er." rief mir Carlos zu. Wirklich einige Meter vor mir, gut versteckt durch eine Überhängende Birke stand neben dem Highway am Waldrand besagter Wagen. Ich setzte mich sofort in das Auto, nachdem ich es aufgeschlossen hatte, der Schlüssel befand sich zu meiner großen Erleichterung noch immer in der Hosentasche meines Anzuges. Ich startete den Motor der mit einem wuchtigen brummen zum Leben erwachte.

Ich legte den ersten Gang ein und gab kräftig Gas, mit einem Ruck und ziemlich viel fliegendem Geröll kamen wir zurück auf die Straße. Ich fuhr los. und hing dabei schief im Sitz um meine Schulter zu entlasten, die ziemlich wehtut. Auch Carlos fühlte sich in dem hart gefederten sportlichen Auto nicht wohl, die Unebenheiten der Straße übertrugen sich direkt auf unsere Körper. "Ich glaub ich hab mir eine Rippe gebrochen." ächzte Carlos. "Kannst du noch atmen?" fragte ich besorgt, eine Lungenpunktation durch eine gebrochene Rippe ist wirklich schlimm! "Ja, das geht schon, auch wenn es weh tut. Selber siehst du aber auch nicht gerade gut aus wie du da hängst." bemerkte er . "Ach geht schon, die Schulter ist wohl nur geprellt, kannst du mal hochschalten?" fragte ich Carlos, da ich meinen rechten Arm nicht benutzte und mit dem linken das Lenkrad halten musste.

"Wie denn?" erkundigte der sich und legte die Hand auf den Steuerknüppel, während ich die Kupplung durchtrat antwortete ich ihm er solle den Hebel einfach runterziehen, was er auch tat. Es war tiefste Nacht, wir waren allein auf der Straße. Dennoch fuhren wir mit 50 Meilen deutlich langsamer als wir eigentlich durften, ich fand dennoch das wir das Schicksal heute schon genug herausgefordert hatten. "Sag mal Carlos, kannst du dich daran erinnern das du ein Demigott bist?" fragte ich meinen Freund verdattert. Ich war immer noch verstört zu erfahren das er wirklich kein normaler Mensch war. Er selbst schien kaum verwundert. "Naja, ich weiß nicht ob ich einer Drakaina trauen soll Jack, aber ein Halbgott, das kling schon ziemlich awsome." antwortete er trocken. "Ich muss aber gestehen das es mich nicht gerade entsetzt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was für tolle magische Sachen ich anstellen kann." führte er aus.

"Ich werde irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwer das alles geplant hat, es ist unheimlich. Ich werde fast getötet, dann verliere ich mein Gedächtnis und direkt zwei Tage danach erfahre ich wieder das ich kein Mensch bin. Aber was mich zum denken gebracht hat ist die Tatsache das ich mich hier jenseits des Machtbereichs der griechischen Göttern befinden. Ziemlich Strange das Ganze, warum haben Götter hier keine Macht, in den USA aber schon?" fragte Carlos. "Ich mein, es sind Götter oder?" es schien ihn wirklich zu bewegen "ich meine, warum bin ich denn verdammt noch einmal hier?" fragte er zornig und schlug auf das Armaturenbrett des Wagens.

Ich musste es ihm erzählen, alles - ich konnte nur hoffen das er die Klappe hielt, aber wenn nicht konnte ich daran nichts ändern. Ich würde von Hermes erzählen und von dem was ich gestern erfahren hatte. Niemand außer Jordan kannte die Quelle meiner Rohstoffe und auch dem hatte ich nie alles von meinen Treffen mit dem griechischen Gott erzählt, ich liebe meine kleinen Geheimnisse und Jordan respektiert sie gern. "Na ja Carlos, vielleicht kenne ich jemanden der uns da weiterhelfen kann. Ich meine, meine Leute haben Waffen aus Styxeisen und Himmelsbronze - wie die Namen schon sagen sind das Metalle die aus der griechischen Welt stammen. Ich habe das Zeug gekauft, in Kanada gibt es keine Vorkommen und wenn es sie gäbe, dann könnten wir sie bestimmt nicht abbauen.

Mein Dealer ist nicht irgendwer, es ist Lord Hermes höchstpersönlich. Er hat meinen Vater beliefert und dessen Vater - naja er ist unsterblich. Ich habe mich gestern mit ihm treffen müssen, er hatte wichtiges mit mir zu Bereden." führte ich aus. Es schien als hätte Carlos den Atem angehalten, er hörte mir gebannt zu. Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierige Teil, ich hielt kurz inne um nach Worten zu suchen. "Weiter Jack, was war gestern bei dem treffen?" fragte er brennend vor Neugier. "Naja, Hermes hat mir einen Streich gespielt, wie er es gern macht. Dann hat er mich gefragt, ob die Monster aus Kanada verschwinden, weil immer mehr von ihnen in den USA auftauchen. Außerdem tauchen neue Wesenheiten auf, die nicht mit purer Himmelsbronze getötet werden können, Monster wie das welches dich fast getötet hat. Das macht die Götter misstrauisch und ängstlich und aus diesem Grund muss Hermes seine illegalen Lieferungen an uns auf unbegrenzte Zeit einstellen. Ich habe ihm gesagt das viele dieser neuen Monster durch Silberwaffen getötet werden können, er war begeistert und wollte das sofort Hephaistos mitteilen, damit der Waffen gegen die neuen Feinde der Götter herstellen könne. Und dann hat er mit etwas ziemlich seltsames gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt das ich das Palladion finden uns zum Olymp bringen soll." erklärte ich.

Das müsste Carlos reichen, leider fragte er dennoch eine Frage die ich nicht gern beantworten wollte. "Und warum solltest du dieses Dings zum Olymp bringen? Ich meine was hättest du davon Jack`?" erkundigte Carlos sich. "Na, was wohl, Hilfe bei meiner Tätigkeit. Ich hab mich nämlich schon ein wenig über dieses Artefakt informiert. Es hat etwas mit dem trojanischen Krieg zu tun und ist wohl ein Standbild von Pallas Athene." erläuterte ich und hoffte überzeugend genug zu klingen.

"Aber ich hab keine Ahnung was an dieser Statue so wertvoll sein soll, du etwa?" keine Antwort. "Carlos?" mein Freund schien abwesend zu sein, er hielt seinen Kopf in beiden Händen und beugte sich nach vorn.

"In den Kampf des Krieges Kinder ziehn

Unbesiegbar der Held an ihrer Spitze

die Säule der Unbezwingbaren zu finden

Hoch im Norden wo nie erklang des Adlers Schrei

wo wartet des verfluchten Sohn

Eine Schuld sei beglichen durch Blut und Stahl

von Norden sie kehren zurück zum heiligen Herd

zu retten oder zu zerstören die Welt ihrer Ahnen

Freundschaft soll die rasende mahnen

zu Ehren dieser der sie sie einst nahmen"

erklang Carlos Stimme in fließendem Altgriechisch. Was war das, eine Prophezeiung? Ein Rätsel, es konnte auch beides sein. "Was meintest du denn jetzt damit Carlos?" fragte ich ihn, vielleicht wusste er ja was er da zum besten gegeben hatte. "Kein Ahnung Jack, das kam einfach so über mich, was auch immer diese Worte bedeuten, sie sind wichtig für mich. Eben, da sind sie vor meinem inneren Auge gebrannt wie feurige Lettern, und diese Stimme an die ich mich erinnere, so scharf und präzise. Dieser Geruch nach Schwefel." Carlos schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sind alle Halbgötter verrückt, oder aber wir stecken wirklich in etwas größerem als wir denken, vielleicht hat all das hier doch einen Sinn der sich uns erst später eröffnet." mutmaßte Carlos.

Da wollte ich ihm nicht unbedingt wiedersprechen, des Krieges Kinder - wer war denn damit gemeint? Und Wer sollte der Unbezwingbare sein? Niemand war unbesiegbar, nicht einmal Zeus! "Du hast nicht zufällig Scherzmittel dabei Carlos." fragte ich den anderen. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf "So schlimm Jack? Soll ich versuchen zu fahren?" erkundigte er sich. "Nein, lass mal - du setzt die Karre nachher noch gegen einen Baum, fahren lernen kannst du bei uns auf dem Gelände. Wenn du das dann kannst, machst du in Dauphin den Führerschein und dann kann dir gar nix mehr passieren." erklärte ich. "Führerschein, wie denn? Ich hab doch nicht einmal einen Pass!" rief Carlos aus. "Bist du dir da so sicher Carlos? Ich meine du kommst aus den USA, da hat eigentlich jeder einen Pass, es sei denn du bist unter dem Schutz der Götter aufgewachsen." brummelte ich. Meine Schulter pochte und zog bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung schrecklich, egal wir mussten weiter fahren, zumindest noch ein paar Meilen.

Es war zwar ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass uns noch irgendwer verfolgte, aber man musste ja auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein! Außerdem würde ich mit meiner geprellten Schulter sowieso nicht ordentlich schlafen können, allein schon weil die Autositze dafür zu unbequem waren. "Also, ich habe weitreichende Kontakte, die allesamt auch Kontakte haben, irgendwer wird dir schon so einen Pass fälschen können Carlos. Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen - viel wichtiger kommt es mir vor diesen Worten irgendeinen Sinn abzutrotzen." führte ich aus. "Da könntest du vielleicht recht haben Jack, offenbar hat man dir doch noch nicht alles Hirn aus dem Schädel geprügelt." antwortete Carlos, der mit einem leisen ächzen sein Gewicht im Autositz verlagerte.

"Also fangen wir am Anfang an: In den Kampf des Krieges Kinder ziehn. Das ist doch eine ziemlich klare Aussage. Die besten Krieger der Welt ziehen in den Kampf gegen irgendjemanden" erklärte mein Beifahrer. Inzwischen war ich wirklich Todmüde, weswegen ich in den nächsten Waldweg der von der breiten Straße abging abbog und den Wagen abstellte. "Sorry, aber ich kann nicht mehr, sonst baue ich noch einen Unfall, das wollen wir doch nicht." erklärte ich mich. "Kein Problem, die Strecke ist zu groß um sie an einem Tag zu schaffen Jack, auch ohne so besondere Erlebnisse wie wir sie hatten. " grummelte Carlos zufrieden, nachdem es seinen Sitz komplett zurückgedreht hatte, sodass er quasi auf dem Rücken lag.

"Die besten Halbgötter meist du wohl - man könnte auch Kinder des Ares damit meinen, der ist schließlich die göttliche Verkörperung des Krieges, aber wer bitteschön soll der Unbezwingbare sein?" fragte ich Carlos. "Keine Ahnung Jack, niemand ist unbezwingbar. Jedenfalls ist dieser Kerl der Anführer der ganzen Truppe - so hörte es sich doch mehr oder weniger an." stellte mein Freund fest. "Das hast du wohl recht mein Freund, also weiter - der nächste Satz lautet Hoch im Norden, wo nie erklang des Adlers Schrei. Hoch im Norden ist ja ziemlich eindeutig, damit ist die Himmelsrichtung Norden gemeint, bzw ein Land dort. Kanada könnte das sogar sein, denn verlglichen mit der Domäne der Götter liegen wir im hohen Norden. Vielleicht ist der Adler ein Hinweis auf die Machtlosigkeit der Götter hier, denn selbstverständlich leben auc hin Kanada Weißkopfseeadler." "Der Adler ist ein Symboltier des Zeus." fügte Carlos hinzu. "Echt? Na umso besser, der griechische Götterkönig hatte hier noch nie etwas zu sagen, er ist also noch nicht hier gewesen." bemerkte ich halb schläfrig. "der Sohn des verfluchten ist irgendjemand hier, allerdings wartet diese Person schon auf irgendjemanden." erklärte ich. Sollte mit dem verfluchten Uther Pendragon gemeint sein? Möglich wäre es schon, dann würde diese Prophezeiung auch etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Das wollte ich Carlos aber nicht verraten, ich behielt meine diesbezüglichen Ideen für mich. "Ja, so wird es wohl sein, eine Schuld die durch Blut und Stahl beglichen wird, das hat schon etwas nicht gerade ungefährlich klingendes. Es könnte alles Mögliche bedeuten, da besagte Schuld nicht näher erkläre wird." antwortete Carlos.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Die große Tagung

Endlich wieder zu Hause, dachte ich, als ich durch das wohlbekannte Gittertor fuhr und Den Chevrolet in die Tiefgarage im Keller des Haupthauses zirkelte. Die zweiflüglige Stahltüre, welche die Garage vor Dieben schützen sollte stand tagsüber immer offen, daher brauchte ich nicht erst eine Fernbedienung zu holen sondern fuhr direkt runter. Garage kann man dieses Parkhaus eigentlich kaum noch nennen, bei uns stehen nämlich immer um die 20 Autos, manchmal ein paar mehr oder weniger. Der schwankende Bestand hat vor allen Dingen mit Lynn und Jakis zu tun, die ihre Autos tauschen, verschieben und umbauen als ob sie nichts wert wären. Ich parkte Percy Chevrolet direkt neben meinem Pickup, der inzwischen eine neue Motorhaube bekommen hatte, warum hatte die eigentlich einen breiten zusätzlichen Lüftungsaufsatz in der Mitte?

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Jakis doch wieder heimlich Teile gekauft hatte? Ich würde mit dem Herrn mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, es ging doch nicht das die Leute hier ihr gesamtes Privatvermögen in Firmenkapital steckten. Carlos schritt die Reihe der Wagen ab, die meisten waren natürlich schwere Geländewagen mit Hydraulischen Fahrwerken, es ist einfach praktisch so ein Teil zu haben, denn erstens kann man es richtig panzern und zweitens braucht man auf Kanadischen Highways Fahrzeuge mit ordentlicher Bodenfreiheit. Am auffälligsten war natürlich Sahras Wagen, ein chromglänzender blutroten Hummer H2 auf dessen Motorhaube ein riesiges Totenkopfairbrush prangte. Des weiteren hatten die gewaltigen Felgen schwertförmige Spinner, überall auf den Kotflügeln befanden sich metallene Spikes, zwei dicke Chromauspuffe waren in den Seitenschwellern integriert, wanden sich nach oben wie die der großen Trucks und mündeten in aufgerissenen Drachenköpfen.

Zum Glück hatten die anderen keinen so abgefreakten Geschmack. Carlos betrachtet das Auto kopfschüttelnd, "da hat wohl auch jemand zu viel Actionfilme gesehen als er klein war." kommentierte er den Wagen. "Sag das nicht Sahra, sonst musst du nachher noch 300 mit ihr angucken. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem ganzen Jean Claude Van Damme Filmen!" warnte ich ihn, mit Sahra Actionfilme anzuschauen war wirklich grausam. Sie jubelte wie ein kleines Mädchen, wenn der blutüberströmte Held brüllend seine letzten Gegner niederstreckte. Wir waren natürlich bemerkt worden und als wir gerade die Garage verlassen worden stand Jakis vor uns. "Hey Jack, wo ist denn die neue Karre - also Carlos, wir müssen uns gleich mal zusammenhocken. Ich hab schon mal ein paar Fahrwerke rausgesucht und schwanke zwischen zwei Motorblocks da musst du dir was aussuchen. Wie schwer willste den kleinen denn Auflasten." ein skeptischer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Jack, den Anzug ist kaputt, als ob jemand versucht hätte dich mit einem Schwerthieb umzubringen." sagte er verwundert. "Es war ein Küchenmesser, vermutlich Damaststahl." quittierte Carlos ungefragt die Bemerkung "Aber wir sind nur ein bisschen angekratzt worden, war ein kleiner Zusammenstoß mit ein paar Cree Indianern und einer Drakaina." erläuterte ich. Jakis Augen weiteten sich. "Ok, war doch eine gute Idee das ich hier geblieben bin, soll ich Margareth Bescheid sagen Jungs?" fragte er während Hardcore Techno aus den um seinen Hals hängenden neongrünen Kopfhörern hämmerte. "Ne, lass mal. Das machen wir selber, ich werde Carlos eh in nächster Zeit ein wenig Testen." sagte ich grinsend. Ich bekam sofort einen Achselstoß in die Seite. "Tu mal nicht so dicke alter Mann - ich muss nicht erst ausgebildet werden wie ein kleiner Junge." meldete Carlos sich zu Wort.

"Na Carlos, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie du mit einer Glock 21 umgehen kannst." sagte ich grinsend. Carlos war ein Halbgott, deswegen war er bestimmt ein so guter Schwertkämpfer, aber von Pistolen und Gewehren hatten die Götter bestimmt nicht viel Ahnung. "Was für ein Ding?" fragte Carlos neugierig. Jakis musste lachen. "Mann, wann warst du das letzte Mal online? Glock 21 - Premiumpistole aus dem Hause Glock, fast hundert Prozent Plastik und trotzdem unzerstörbar. Du kannst das verdammte Teil in nem Wasserkanister einfrieren!" plapperte Jakis begeistert. Während dessen hatten wir uns in Bewegung gesetzt, ich und Carlos in der Art alter Männer mit Rückenschäden und Jakis in dem für ihn charakteristischen schlurfenden Schritt. "Aso, ne sowas hab ich noch nicht in der Hand gehabt, warum schießt ihr nicht mit Pfeil und Bogen?" auf diese Frage musste sogar ich prustend lachen.

Pfeil und Bogen, in was für einem Jahrhundert wurden die Halbgötter aufgezogen? Wenn ich eine Dragunov Sniper mit Kugeln aus Himmelsbronze hatte, dann konnte ich mehr Monster erschießen als ein halbes dutzend Bogenschützen. Egal wie gut diese auch sein wollten, ein Gewehr war einfach besser. Ich fing mich aber relativ schnell wieder als ich sah welch mörderische Blicke Carlos verschoss. "Ganz einfach, weil ein Sturmgewehr locker 10 Schuss und mehr pro Sekunde verschießen kann, anders als ein Bogen. Mit einem MG kannst du ein wenigen Minuten 1000 Monster töten Carlos, wenn du genug Munition hast." erklärte ich ihm. "Ok, ich frage mich allerdings warum ich dann nicht auch so ein Teil bei mir gehabt habe, ich meine wenn man auch mit Kugeln aus Bronze Monster töten kann, warum werden dann noch Bögen benutzt?" fragte er mich.

"Naja, sie sind einfach leiser, von daher gesehen macht es schon manchmal Sinn sie zu nutzen, aber für wirkliche Kampfeinsätze sind diese Dinger eigentlich nicht mehr geeignet." führte Jakis aus. Wir standen inzwischen vor dem Haupthaus und hörten den Motor des Rasenmähertraktors. Jordan war also gerade damit Beschäftigt den Rasen einzukürzen, der noch nicht einmal knöchelhoch geworden war. Jeder Mensch hat seine kleinen Psychosen, also sollte Jordan ruhig alls 2 Wochen Rasen mähen. Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt keine Lust mich mit irgendwem zu treffen, meine Schulter schmerzte und ich hatte einiges zum Überdenken, diese Prophezeiung - hatte sie irgendetwas mit mir zu tun, oder war das einfach irgendein Fragment der Erinnerungen das Carlos heute heimgesucht hatte.

Ich sollte vielleicht einfach Hermes anrufen, das wäre vermutlich die beste Idee. Der könnte mir bestimmt weiterhelfen. "Was meinst du Carlos, sollten wir Hermes vielleicht um Rat fragen? Der könnte uns vielleicht mit unserem Problem helfen." fragte ich den Halbgott. "Was für nen Hermes Jack? Doch nicht etwa den Gott Hermes, oder?" meldete sich Jakis ängstliche fragend zu Wort. An Jakis Blick konnte ich sehen, das er irgendwo zwischen Verwunderung, Wut und Verstörtheit schwankte als ich auf seine Frage schweigend mit dem Kopf nickte.

"Genau den meine ich." stellte ich so nüchtern wie möglich fest. "Woher kennst du den Jack`? Und vor allem, warum wissen wir nicht das du diesen Kerl kennst und anrufst als ob er ein Kumpel von dir wäre?" regte sich Jakis auf, seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Ganz einfach, weil das seine Geschäftsbedingungen sind. Seit vielen Jahren - ich bin nur in die Fußstapfen meiner Vorfahren getreten. Was meinst du wohl woher die Rohstoffe für unsere Waffen stammen?" sagte ich schulterzuckend. Hoffentlich hatte ich Jakis nicht allzu sehr gekränkt, aber er musste doch einfach verstehen das ich nur das Beste für uns alle getan hatte. Außerdem war ich immer noch sein Vorgesetzter, auch wenn der Rangunterschied eigentlich nur auf dem Papier existierte.

Jedenfalls hatte er keinen Grund mich dafür zu kritisieren meinen Kontakt mit Hermes verheimlicht zu haben - ich fragte ihn ja auch nicht was er und Sahra so allem im Wald anstellten! Jeder Mensch darf seine Geheimnisse haben solange sie keine anderen Leute gefährden. Carlos guckte mich ebenfalls an wie ein Mondkalb. "Du kennst Lord Hermes?" fragte er mich verwundert. "Warum hast du ihn nicht sofort nach mir gefragt?" warf er mir vor. "Vielleicht hätte er mir sagen können wer ich bin." führte er hilflos aus. Ich atmete tief ein, das hätte ich tun können. Ich hatte es aber nicht getan und nüchtern betrachtet hatte das auch seine guten Gründe.

"Ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht das du ein Halbgott bist Carlos. Und außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht misstrauisch machen. Ich meine wenn du wirklich spurlos verschwunden bist und ich - ein Mann über den Lord Hermes so viel Macht haben kann wie eine Ameise über einen rollenden Felsbrocken - frage ihn nach dir, was meinst du wohl wie er reagiert." fragte ich Carlos. "Er würde sich bestimmt freuen das du mich gerettet hast und hätte sich mit mir treffen wollen." antwortete der ehrlich. Ich war gerührt von dieser naiven Aufrichtigkeit, Carlos glaubte offensichtlich immer an das Gute im Menschen, ich war mir hingegen ziemlich sicher das Hermes nicht so reagiert hätte.

"Nicht alle Menschen sind so nett und aufrichtig wie du Carlos. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Hermes äußerst misstrauisch mir gegenüber gewesen wäre und mich verdächtigt hätte hinter deinem Verschwinden zu stecken und jetzt sondieren zu wollen was du wert bist. Denn auch wenn wir zwei Geschäfte machen glaube ich nicht das Hermes mir wirklich vertraut." erklärte ich das Ganze. "Klingt plausibel, aber ich glaube nicht das du den Verbrecher gut genug spielen kannst Jack." gab Jakis zu bedenken, der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, jedoch mit Carlos solidarisiert hatte. "Der Rest ist übrigens mal wieder im Park und trainiert. Sag mal Jack, was würdest du von einer großen Gussbetonfläche zum driften üben halten? Ich meine wir könnten das in unter einem Monat selber bauen, wenn alle am Wochenende zusammenhelfen." erklärte Jakis mir. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, wofür brauchen wir das , ihr beiden könnt auch auf nem Übungsplatz oder dem stillgelegten Flughafen bei den De Frieses üben wenn ihr unbedingt wollt." bemerkte ich.

"Ich denke ich werde heute nicht allzu viel trainieren, aber wir schauen auf jeden Fall zu, oder?" fragte ich Carlos. Jakis würde sich vermutlich gleich auf den Chevrolet meines Kumpanen stürzen um den Wagen aufzuarbeiten. "Ja macht das ihr beiden, ich bin dann wieder mal was basteln, weißt du ich schweiße gerade eine Kamerahaltung für meinen Modellheli, kann man perfekt als Aufklärungsdrohne benutzen wenn ich die Kamera erst installiert habe." bemerkte Jakis zwinkernd. Sollte mich aber mit unsern Technikern mal zusammensetzen, zwecks der Funkübertragung und derartigem Schnickschnack. Mach ich glaub ich noch heute, die Jungs tüfteln eh gerade an einem neuen Fermenter für die Biologen herum. Da haben sie bestimmt auch mal kurz für mich Zeit." erklärte ich. Wir verabschiedeten uns mit Handschlag und trappten weiter. Margareth war gerade nicht in der Küche, auf einem der Kühlschränke prangte ein gelber Klebezettel : "Bin heute einkaufen, Selbstbedienung erwünscht", stand auf dem Zettel, darunter prangte ein mit schwarzem Edding gemaltes Smiley.

Gar nicht mal schlecht, dann bekamen wir auch nicht wieder eine Standpauke gehalten. Margareth mochte es nicht, wenn wir uns in Gefahr begaben, aber seltsamerweise tolerierte sie es. Meine zehn Leute befanden sich alle außerhalb der Runden Umzäunung um das Schwertkampffeld und sahen zu wie sich Sahra und Shigeru mit Schwert und Schild duellierten. Laut dröhnte der Stahlschild Sahras als der Japaner sich ihrem Ansturm entgegenstellte und um gerissen wurde wie ein Blatt im Wind. "Shigeru, das macht doch keine Spaß mit dir, du bist ja so schwach wie ein kleines Mädchen." tönte Sahra enttäuscht und nahm ihr Trainingsschwert von seiner Kehle.

Ohne einen Laut stand der Japaner wieder auf und ging zurück in Kampfstellung, laut lachend ließ Sahra ihr Schwert durch die Luft sausen, ihr Gegner tänzelte zurück, lenkte die Klinge ab und trat der Frau in den Bauch. Sahras Baumuskeln waren aber wohl ein wenig zu hart, sie blieb ganz einfach stehen und wollte ihm den Schwertgriff auf den Schädel schmettern. blitzschnell schlug er mit seinem Unterarm gegen den Schwertarm und lenkte den Hieb ab, gleichzeitig machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, dem Druck ihres Schildes nachgebend und setzte Sahra die Klingenspitze an den Hals. "Du noch viel hast zu lernen junge Padawan." bemerkte er vollkommen ernsthaft und verneigte sich vor ihr. Sahra sah aus als sei sie kurz davor das letzte bisschen geistiger Gesundheit zu verlieren und als schreiende sabbernde Furie auf ihren Trainingspartner loszugehen. Nein, natürlich war sie keine richtige Furie - das will ich nur klarstellen. "Wie machst du das kleiner Mann - ich müsste dir so deine Knochen brechen das du nicht einmal mehr Rollstuhl fahren kannst." zischte sie wütend. Shigeru blickte zu ihr auf "Ganz einfach, lerne zu denken während du kämpfst Sahra - das ist alles was du tun musst. Kraft und Schnelligkeit sind wichtig, aber meist ist es Erfindungsreichtum und Technik die den letztlichen Ausschlag geben." bemerkte Shigeru in einem so sanftmütig, ruhigen Tonfall wie ihn wohl nur ein Asiat beherrschte.

"Unser Traumpaar im Ring - Shigeru ist kein blödes Monster, da hat er schon Recht Sahra." sagte ich langsam in die Hände klatschend. "Ah - Jack, willst du nicht lieber mit mir kämpfen als rumzuschwallen wie ein Weichei." spöttelte sie. Ich muss zugeben das ich versucht war Sahra an ihren braunen Locken zu ziehen, aber ich würde vermutlich den kürzeren ziehen wenn ich ihr nicht ernsthaft wehtun wollte. Also beherrschte ich mich, schließlich war ich ja ein erwachsener Mann. "Dein Weichei hatte heute schon ziemliche Probleme mit ein paar Totemfreaks und einem Schlangenweib das es auffuttern wollte." bemerkte ich ein bisschen säuerlich. "Also bitte ich dich mich zu entschuldigen." ihr Gesicht veränderte sich sofort, sie begann regenrecht besorgt dreinzuschauen, schwang sich schnell über den Zaum. "Bist du verletzt? Denn mach nicht einen auf den harten Mann sondern lass dich gleich flicken." sagte sie mit einer feminineren Stimme als man dieser Frau zugetraut hätte.

Sie sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie die Kriegerin die sie war, ich glaube nicht viele Männer würden versuchen sie in einer dunklen Gasse zu vergewaltigen und noch weniger würden den Versuch überleben. Sahra stammte aus eine jüdischen Familie aus Vancouver, sie hatte ihre Jugend zu großen Teilen in Heimen für schwer erziehbare Kinder verlebt und sprach schon seit ihren 16 Lebensjahr nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern gesprochen. Sie hatten ihr wohl nie geglaubt, sie nie verstanden. Allen hier ging es mehr oder weniger so. Einzig die Familie Shigerus hatte ihren Sohn unterstützt und gefördert wo sie konnte, auch wenn sich vor allem seine Mutter ziemlich große Sorgen um ihn machte und ihn ständig davon zu überzeugen suchte eine Banklehre zu machen und ein normales Leben zu führen. Funktionieren würde das aber nicht, denn so höflich und zurückhaltend der Japaner auch sein mochte, wenn er sich einmal für etwas entschlossen hatte würde er ohne zu zögern dafür und den Tod springen, diese Entschlossenheit schätzte ich so an ihm.

Außerdem hatte er einen guten Musikgeschmack. "Nein, keine ernste Sache, ich habe mir noch ziemlich mies die Schulter geprellt als ich einem Wurfmesser ausgewichen bin. "Stimmt, wir haben etwas zu intensiv mit Möbeln geschmust." bemerkte Carlos trocken. "Du bist auch so ein schräger Vogel wie Jack." bemerkte Sahra mit einem spöttischen lächeln "Aber im Gegensatz zu dem hast du dir noch keine Lorbeeren verdient." bemerkte sie und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. "Also Süßer - mach hier nicht einen auf dicke Hose, ja?" schnurrte sie Carlos an, fuhr aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück als sie ihm in die Augen sah. "Keine Ahnung was ich verdient habe - dein Freund sieht es aber bestimmt nicht gern wenn du mich anbaggerst, ich fände es schlimm dem armen Jakis die Nase brechen zu müssen." bemerkte Carlos mit funkelnden Augen und leicht vibrierender Stimme. "Er ist nämlich ein ziemlich netter Kerl musst du wissen Sahra. Aber wir werden sehen, das nächstemal komme ich mit - dann kannst du ja schaun ob ich ein kleines Kind bin oder nicht." ich sollte einschreiten bevor sich hier eine Erzfeindschaft aufbaute.

"Leute, ihr zwei kommt jetzt mal wieder runter. Sahra, nur weil du schlecht gelaunt bist musst du dich nicht wie eine Popdiva aufführen." ermahnte ich sie freundlich, sie funkelte mich an, ich hielt dem Blick ruhig stand, sie würde mir nichts tun. Außerdem wusste sie ziemlich gut das ich nichts gegen sie hatte - das ich nur den Frieden wieder herstellen wollte. "Immer bin ich schuld Jack - überhaupt denk ja nicht du wärst mein Boss. Das bist du nämlich verdammt noch mal nicht." fauchte sie wirbelte herum und verschwand mit geballten Fäusten. Ich wollte ihr jetzt nicht über den Weg laufen. Das war aber mal wieder typisch - sie würde aber wohl bald wieder runterkommen. "Diese Frau ist wie ein Schneesturm in Mütterchen Rußland - wundert mich wie Jakis mit der klar kommt." bemerkte ein Zigarette rauchender Dimitrij. Ich musste lachen, ebenso wie die anderen. "Sam kommt doch am Wochenende aus der Urlaub zurück oder?" fragte ich in die Runde. Sam - eigentlich hieß sie ja Samantha war bei ihrer Tante auf Hawaii Urlaub machen.

Zwei Wochen Sonne und Strandleben, vor allem jedoch keine Monster. Sie hatte das wirklich einmal gebraucht, die gute Sam war die zweite Frau unseres harten Kerns und war vor einem halben Jahr von einer Hydra sehr übel zugerichtet worden. Sie hatte fast jede Nacht Alpträume und ich hatte sie quasi zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen. Noch am selben Tag hatte ich eine ziemlich herzerweichende E-Mail bekommen in der sie sich bedankte das ich dafür gesorgt hatte das sie einmal eine Auszeit nehmen konnte. "So, ich denke wir beiden alten Männer ziehen uns mal ein wenig Ambrosiaextrakt rein - vor allen Dingen du Carlos." sagte ich, mir gefiel Carlos Körperhaltung gar nicht, er hatte sich auf jeden Fall schwerer verletzt und gerade mit gebrochenen Rippen konnte man nicht spaßen. Wenn da etwas falsch zusammenwuchs war das ziemlich schlecht.

"Ja, ich denke das sollten wir beiden Drogenjunkies tun. Was macht ihr eigentlich heute Abend so Leute?" fragte Carlos. "Eigentlich nicht viel besonderes, Billiard und Poker." antwortete Dimitrij. "Jedenfalls geht Morgen wieder der richtige Job los, Carlos du wirst deinen Spaß haben. Ich wette du bist am Mittag fertig." bemerkte der Russe ernsthaft. Ich glaubte da nicht dran, aber sollten die anderen doch ruhig einmal eine Überraschung erleben. Wir beide jedenfalls schnappten uns zwei Spritzen Ambrosiaextrakt aus dem Erste Hilfe Kasten in der Küche und fühlten uns sofort besser. Eine herrliche warme Woge rann durch meinen Körper, nahm die Schmerzen und stillte meinen knurrenden Hunger. "So, dann lass uns mal Billiard spielen gehen." bemerkte ich und hinkte zusammen mit meinem Kumpel Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Nur weil ich mich jetzt etwas besser fühlte hieß das noch lange nicht das meine Verletzung vollständig verheilt war. Wir setzten uns erst einmal in zwei der zur Verfügung stehenden Sessel. Jordan war inzwischen wieder da. "Hey Jungs, sieht so aus als wäre eure Reise ein wenig unangenehm gewesen." stellte er fest. "Ja, nichts ungewöhnliches - Carlos hat sich ganz wacker geschlagen." sagte ich. Carlos räusperte sich.

"Ich hab euch übrigens allen etwas zu erzählen. Ihr habt die Wahrheit verdient. Wir haben inzwischen herausgefunden, dass ich ein Demigott bin - auch wenn ich nicht weiß von wem genau ich abstamme. Außerdem kam mir eine Prophezeiung wieder in den Kopf, die vielleicht wichtig für uns ist. In den USA haben die Götter nämlich ziemliche Probleme - wie Jack herausgefunden hat. " Alles war auf einmal Mucksmäuschen Still und alle, Dr. O Neil und die anderen Wissenschaftler eingeschlossen bildeten einen großen Halbkreis um unsere beiden Sessel.

"Na, setzt euch wieder Leute, ist eine lange Geschichte die ich euch erzählen muss. Ich breche damit eine alter Familientradition, aber die Umstände zwingen mich mehr oder weniger dazu." sagte ich. "Aber schwört mir bei allem was euch heilig ist, dass ich niemandem verratet was ihr jetzt zu hören bekommt." ich gab mir mühe so viel Ernsthaftigkeit wie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen. Es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn zwanzig Hände hoben sich in die Hohe, Zeige und Mittelfinger aufgestellt. "Bei unserem Leben schwören wir über das zu schweigen was wir jetzt hören werden." sprachen sie im Chorus. "Ja, wirklich." fügte Lynn danach hinzu und erntete damit die üblichen Lacher. Ich selbst musste auch einen Mundwinkel verziehen, Lynn konnte einfach nicht ernst sein wenn es um Rituale ging, er musste sie immer ins lächerliche ziehen.

"Na gut, fangen wir an als diese Institution 1912 von meinem Urgroßvater gegründet wurde. Patrick Pendragon, wie er damals noch hieß war gerade nach Kanada eingewandert und hatte als Goldsucher ziemlich viel Geld verdient. Er war aus Irland geflohen um den Höllenhunden des Hades zu entkommen, die ein Mitglied unserer Familie überall finden wo dieser Gott Macht hat. Er sah natürlich durch den Nebel und war verzweifelt als er sah, wie die Laistrygonen die Menschen hier unterdrückten ohne dass sie es wirklich mitbekamen. Viele Gebiete des Landes waren wild und ungezähmt, Monster zerrissen die einsamen Wanderer ohne das sie sich wehren konnten und verhinderten jegliche Besiedelung, ganz davon zu schweigen das sie des öfteren Überfälle auf Dörfer und Städte der neuen Siedler durchführten.

Mein reicher Urgroßvater sah auch wie Halbgötter hier einströmten und Krieg gegen die Einwohner des Landes führten, gegen sie und ihre Götter. Es machte ihn zornig und traurig zu sehen wie so viele Leben sinnlos vernichtet wurden. Jedenfalls gründeten er in einige Gleichgesinnte, hauptsächlich Halbgötter unsere Organisation, die Ritter von Avalon, wie sie damals hießen. Zumindest hier in Manitoba sorgten wir für Frieden und Ordnung und mein Großvater, ein Mann mit ziemlich vielen Talenten dehnte sein Netzwerk aus in dessen Mitte er wie eine Spinne saß, mit seinem Hauptquartier in einem Haus in Winnipeg. Doch schon bald tat sich ein großes Problem auf. Er hatte keine Waffen mehr für seine Leute und so sah er sich gezwungen nach Himmelsbronze und Styxeisen zu suchen. Normale Bronze mag ja für viele Monster ausreichend sein, aber die wirklichen Gefahren lassen sich damit nicht beseitigen.

Also ging er in die USA. Frank H. Jenkins, ein guter Vertrauter Patricks und Sohn des Hermes vermittelte ein Treffen zwischen mein Urgroßvater und seinem Vater. Irgendwie schaffte Patrick Pendragon es Lord Hermes von der Lauterkeit seiner Pläne zu überzeugen und seine Unterstützung zu gewinnen. Aus Gründen die ich nie erfahren habe wurde der Pakt extrem geheim gehalten, Hermes verschwieg ihn den anderen Göttern und mein Großvater sprach außer zu seinem Sohn zu niemandem von seinem Abkommen mit dem Gott. Hermes sorgte dann dafür das wir ordentliche Waffen schmieden konnten und wir versorgten ihn dafür immer mit Neuigkeiten aus Kanada und übernahmen manchmal kleine Aufträge für ihn. Außerdem bekam er ziemlich viel Gold von uns.

Naja und diese Geschäftsbeziehung hat sich bis vor kurzer Zeit heimlich fortgesetzt. Jetzt aber kann er uns nicht mehr helfen, der Olymp wird von Monstern bedroht die neu entstehen, von solchen Wesen wie der Waldfrau - Wesen mit denen wir schon seit Jahren zu kämpfen haben. Jedenfalls sind die Götter momentan zu misstrauisch als das er uns weiter unterstützen könnte. Hermes hat den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen, weil das zu riskant für ihn ist. Er hat uns dies Sachen immer auf nicht ganz legalem Weg besorgt. Ich konnte ihm ein wenig helfen und er hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben, der uns allen ziemliches Ansehen im Olymp einbringen könnte - und somit Hilfe bei dem was wir tun." erklärte ich.

"Wir müssen ein Artefakt finden, welches sich vielleicht hier in Kanada befindet - das Palladion. Ich habe bereits herausgefunden, dass dieses Artefakt vermutlich eine Statue der Pallas Athene ist, die einst Troja beschirmt hat und die von zwei Griechen gestohlen worden ist. Was dann mit diesem Teil geschehen ist ist nicht klar." erklärte ich. Juan Sanchez ein rüstiger Mittvierziger mit einem Hang zu fettiger Haut, scharfem Essen und mythologischen Schriften war der Archivar und Artefaktsfachmann für unsere Organisation.

Auch wenn er mit seinem dünnen Schnurrbart, dem von Aknenarben verunziertem Gesicht und dem schütteren Haupthaar ziemlich unangenehm aussah war er doch ein herzensguter, wenn auch ein wenig verschrobener Mensch. "Nun gestatten sie Jack, dass ich ein wenig ausführe was ich über besagtes Palladion weiß?" kündigte er mit nasaler Stimme an. Egal wie benachteiligt er körperlich auch sein mochte, geistig war er eine wahre Größe. Der Mann Sprach fließend 10 Sprachen, darunter Altgriechisch, Latein und Altaramäisch und hatte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant. Ich muss sagen das ich ihn darum ein wenig beneide, denn so sehr ich mich auch geistig anstrenge kann ich mit den Bocksprüngen die er und einige andere Leute hier ständig machen nicht mithalten.

"Selbstverständlich Juan, legen sie los." munterte ich ihn auf. Er räusperte sich kurz, dann begann er zu erzählen. "Das Palladion hat seinen Namen von Pallas Athene, eine Form der Athene die vor allem ihren Aspekt als Schutzgöttin wiederspiegeln soll. Vor allem Die Athener haben sie als Stadtgöttin verehrt, besagtes Palladion ist wirklich ein Athenestandbild gewesen, dem magische Kräfte innewohnen sollen. Angeblich ist es nach dem Diebstahl aus Troja erst nach Athen und später dann nach Rom geschafft worden. Dort verlieren sich seine Spuren, wichtig ist aber vor allem eins. Was auch immer das Palladion für Fähigkeiten hat, sie sind ausschließlich defensiver Natur - jedenfalls war das Artefakt mächtig genug um Troja gegen eine der schlagkräftigsten Armeen der Geschichte zu verteidigen, dabei war Troja eine ganz normale Stadt. Die Griechen hatten mehr Halbgötter und Soldaten als die Trojaner, und sie hatten Zeus auf ihrer Seite, Zeus und auch Poseidon. Das sind 2 der großen 3. Dennoch brauchten sie geschlagene 10 Jahre um eine verdammte Handelsstadt einzunehmen, wenn ihr mich fragt hat das definitiv etwas mit dem Palladion zu tun!" beendete Juan seine Ausführungen.

"Ich glaube nach allem was ich gehört habe nicht, das dieses Dingsbums sich hier in Kanada befindet." meldete sich Lynn zu Wort. "Ich meine - Athen, Rom alles Orte wo der Olymp mal gewesen ist. Ich würde mal sagen die griechischen Götter haben das Standbild einfach verschlampt oder irgendwer hat es ihnen gestohlen. So ein Dieb ist bestimmt ein Halbgott und der kommt wohl kaum freiwillig hier her. Ich finde wir sollten überall sonst suchen, aber nicht hier." rechtfertigte er sich. Ich wäre auch seine Meinung gewesen, wenn ich nicht die Prophezeiung gehört hätte - aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund dachte ich, dass sie für mich gedacht war, für mich Carlos und die anderen. "Das würde ich auch glauben, wenn Carlos nicht auf einmal diese Prophezeiung rezitiert hätte." bemerkte ich.

Die Leute sahen Carlos erwartungsvoll und auch ein wenig zweifelnd an. "Ja, Prophezeiung das triffts genau. Ihr müsst mich gar nicht so anschauen, Demigötter kriegen öfters Orakelsprüche zu hören." sagte er leicht genervt. "Ich kann euch ja mal erzählen was ich auf einmal wieder wusste:

In den Kampf des Krieges Kinder ziehn

Unbesiegbar der Held an ihrer Spitze

die Säule der Unbezwingbaren zu finden

Hoch im Norden wo nie erklang des Adlers Schrei

wo wartet des Steines Sohn unter der Väter Fluch

Eine Schuld sei beglichen durch Blut und Stahl

von Norden sie kehren zurück zum heiligen Herd

zu retten oder zu zerstören die Welt ihrer Ahnen

Freundschaft soll die rasende mahnen

zu Ehren dieser der sie sie einst nahmen" rezitiert Carlos präzise aus dem Gedächtnis. Sofort brach ein Gewisper und Getuschel aus, jeder wollte seine Theorien mit seinem Nachbarn austauschen und bereden. "Alle mal bitte herhören - ich gedenke das Palladion zu finden. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen als bis ich tot, oder dieses Rätsel gelöst ist. Natürlich werde ich auch weiterhin meine Pflicht gegenüber den Kanadiern tun, aber die Suche nach dem Palladion wird nebenbei weiterverfolgt. Sollte irgendeiner von euch Lust haben mir zu helfen, kann er es mich ja wissen lassen." bemerkte ich kleinlaut.

Ich war nicht gerade stolz darauf meinen Freunden und Kollegen so lange etwas verheimlicht zu haben. Es ging nicht um das Palladion, es ging vielmehr um die Sache mit Hermes. Ich liebte die Leute dafür das sie es mir nicht übel nahmen, das macht Freundschaft aus - das man auch die Fehler seiner Freunde akzeptiert. Oder doch zumindest loyal zu ihnen steht."Jack - ich glaube ich spreche für uns alle wenn ich sage das wir natürlich helfen. Was man dir da Angeboten hat ist eine einmalige Chance für uns alle. Die Hilfe der Götter - nicht nur Carlos hat etwas davon wenn wir seinen Verwandten helfen - auch die Menschen hier werden es leichter haben, wenn nicht nur wir allein auf sie achten, sondern auch Halbblüter oder gar die Götter es tun." sprach Jordan mit lauter Stimme und wurde mit Pfiffen und Beifallsrufen in seiner Aussage unterstützt.

Es rührte mich so viel Unterstützung zu erfahren obwohl ich nichts weiter als eine Geschichte geliefert hatte, eine die nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig war noch dazu. Auch Carlos freute sich darüber, dass er tatkräftige Hilfe bekam. Er hob die Hände und stand nun ziemlich geschmeidig auf. Der Ambrosiaextrakt hatte inzwischen einen großen Teil seiner Wirkung getan. "Danke, Danke alle zusammen. Ich muss sagen das es mich stolz macht mit euch zusammen kämpfen zu dürfen. Es freut mich das ich einer von euch werden darf und danke euch allen für - für diese großartige Aufnahme hier. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich!" rief er aus und bekam dafür einen donnernden Applaus.

Ja, der Junge wusste schon wie man sich Freunde machte. Sahra vermisste ich allerdings immer noch, sie schmollte mir. Das war allerdings nicht das erste Mal, Sahra war unsere Schwache Stelle - wenn sie wütend wurde machte sie die idiotischsten Sachen. Lex Norton hatte sich inzwischen schon sofort an Carlos gewandt und redete mit ihm darüber ob er nicht seine DNA sequenzieren und seine Zellen kultivieren dürfe. Für den Genetiker war das eine einmalige Studiengelegenheit, das konnte sogar ich verstehen. Ein leibhaftiger Halbgott - da gab es bestimmt vieles zu entdecken.

Carlos schien vor der Idee nicht so begeistert wie ich es an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Er bat sich Bedenkzeit aus, die ihm selbstverständlich gewährt wurde. Das Palladion war immer noch ein ziemlich heißes Thema, aber man wandte sich wieder den üblichen Abendaktivitäten zu, ich spielte zusammen mit Shigeru eine Runde Billiard, er gewann mit zwei Kugeln Vorsprung. Morgen würde das Training wieder beginnen, es würde anstrengend werden, das wussten wir alle und daher wurde unsere muntere Runde auch schon recht früh aufgelöst.

Liebe Leser, leider habe ich die Story auf dieser Seite vernachlässigt, da ich auf die Deutschen Fanfictionseite "übergewechselt" bin. Ich werde nun nach und nach die inzwischen geschriebenen Kapitel hier hochladen. Falls ihr jetzt schon weiterlesen wollt könnte ihr das hier tun : .de/s/5030afdd00028cd8067109a0


End file.
